Flores de cerezo
by okashira janet
Summary: En primavera el Kenshin-gumi se reúne para ver las flores de cerezo 5 Petalos rosas. Aoshi nunca hubiera esperado que en su primera cita con Misao tuviera tanta audiencia. MisAoshi. Completo.
1. Chapter 1

**Flores de cerezo**

 **Capítulo 1: Reunión**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Como bien saben Rurouni Kenshin es propiedad de Nobuhiro Watsuki, yo solo uso sus personajes para entretener. Este fanfic está basado en Rurouni Kenshin Gaiden "Flores de cerezo en primavera", espero lo disfruten.

 _En primavera el Kenshin-gumi se reúne para ver las flores de cerezo, Aoshi asiste con Misao, todos han cambiado dando pasos adelante, puede que la relación que tiene con su protegida también lo haga. MisAoshi._

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Si era sincero Aoshi no era la clase de persona que asistía a ver las flores de cerezo caer en compañía de buenos amigos, no porque el espectáculo no mereciera la pena, sino porque en el pasado no había logrado ser cercano a nadie en realidad. Aoshi era un buen líder y todos podían dar buena fe de ello, pero nadie lo había llamado amigo anteriormente, eso hasta que Kenshin se abrió paso a golpe de espada y le tendió una mano agradable y trabajada que no había podido rechazar.

Aoshi no se engañaba, sabía que su personalidad antisocial e introvertida no le granjeaban buenas relaciones e incluso Kenshin hubiera podido darse por vencido con él, el caso es que cuando Misao lloraba pidiéndole algo no podía decirle que no y aún recordaba al pelirrojo diciéndole que su protegida había llorado lágrimas tan grandes como la luna por él. Así que su amistad con Kenshin era más bien un agradecimiento por revivir la conexión con Misao y el Oniwabanshu. Aoshi era un hombre de lealtades y honor, por eso cuando poco después Kenshin había estado en problemas había puesto todo de su parte para serle de utilidad.

Deuda saldada.

Pero al parecer la amistad iba más lejos que eso, Kenshin le ofrecía té, le daba consejos de vida e incluso lo comprendía sin necesidad de palabras. Perturbador si se lo preguntaban, porque en un inicio eran enemigos y por lo menos en su muy particular punto de vista había intentado matar al pelirrojo y no es que aquello fuera fácil de perdonar.

Fuera de Kenshin Aoshi no creía que pudiera llamar amigo a ningún otro de los presentes, nunca había sido particularmente bueno con las mujeres, su comunicación con ellas era solo para decir lo indispensable y siempre con cierto aire cortante, así había sido desde que era un adolescente que no se podía permitir flirteos en medio de una guerra, además —no era tonto—, sabía que las mujeres solían encontrarlo atractivo y alimentar falsas esperanzas con amabilidad no era algo que deseara. Por tal motivo no era cercano a Kamiya Kaoru ni a Takani Megumi, la primera porque no tenía nada importante que decirle y la segunda porque había sido rehén de Kanryu y no es como si él le hubiera puesto las cosas fáciles.

Sanosuke era un compañero tonto de armas, pero alguien en quien se podía confiar, de cualquier manera sus únicos contactos con él habían sido cuando lo veía conversar con Misao, usualmente Aoshi aceptaba a cualquier persona que Misao aceptara, así había sido su manera de relacionarse desde largo tiempo atrás.

Si tuviera que decirlo su favorito de aquel grupo era Yahiko, aquel guerrero que había conocido siendo un niño gamberro se había convertido en un prometedor joven de quince años, inteligente, leal y con cierto aire de arrogancia admitía que Yahiko era el guerrero por excelencia de todo aquel grupo, además —no podía negarlo— siempre se había llevado bien con su protegida y era bastante común que los dos se enzarzaran en charlas kilométricas donde las risas estaban aseguradas. Aoshi nunca había hecho reír a Misao, pero le gustaba que otros lo lograran.

—¿Entonces Sanosuke está en Mongolia? —Misao preguntó exaltada, Yahiko le contestó con la misma pasión, Aoshi se quedó prudentemente en un plano secundario, todos lucían relajados y felices, incluso el niño de Kenshin, Kenji, parecía bastante apacible en brazos de su madre, para Aoshi era la primera vez que lo veía, pero Misao ya se lo había contado con pelos y señas.

—"¡Es igualito a Himura Aoshi-sama!" —Si que lo era, el pequeño de tres años era una calcomanía de su padre a excepción de los ojos, azules como los de su madre. A pesar de que Aoshi también tenía los ojos azules la tonalidad de sus orbes diferían bastante, los ojos de Kaoru y de su hijo eran como un cielo que despertaba, los de él eran oscuros como un mar embravecido.

—Te has cortado el cabello. —Megumi comentó viendo a Misao, su protegida se había cortado la larga melena hacía poco, ese día Aoshi no le había dicho nada y ni siquiera había dado muestras de haberlo notado, pero le extraño no ver su larga trenza de siempre rebotándole contra las caderas.

—Ah, sí. —Misao sujetó su cabello, que le llegaba por debajo de los hombros, y lo enredó y desenredó en uno de sus dedos—. Se estaba haciendo peligroso tenerlo tan largo. —Por un momento Aoshi no supo que quería decir, a ser sincero había creído que cortarse el cabello le había venido de algún capricho, de hecho ni siquiera le había pedido su opinión al respecto como solía hacerlo para prácticamente todo.

—¿Peligroso? —Kaoru arqueó las cejas, Kenji en sus rodillas ladeó la cabeza.

—Bueno, —Misao miró el cielo y se le escapo una risita—, en una de mis últimas misiones un hombre me sujetó de la trenza, no me pude soltar y… —con su aire distraído y alegre de siempre negó con una mano—. Como sea, tuve que cortarlo.

—No debería hacer cosas tan peligrosas. —Con su aire paternal de siempre Kenshin la observó de frente, como reprendiéndola con la mirada.

—Soy la Okashira Himura. —La joven colocó ambas manos en el suelo, al lado de su cintura—. Tú también te has cortado el cabello, con lo que me gustaba. —Kenshin se sonrojó ante el halago tan directo y todos se burlaron ruidosamente de él.

—Últimamente le daba mucha pereza cepillarlo. —Kaoru le acarició la nuca a su esposo, ahí donde ahora sus mechones rojos se acababan.

—Todos han cambiado mucho. —Misao se encogió de hombros—. Himura se ha cortado el cabello, Kaoru es mamá, Megumi está más guapa y Yahiko ya es un hombre.

—Tú también has cambiado. —Yahiko le dio un golpecito con el hombro, ahora que ambos habían crecido el joven era un poco más alto que ella—. Ahora sí que pareces una mujercita.

—¿Lo crees? —Los ojos verdes de Misao se iluminaron como antaño, llevaba puesto un traje japonés informal, el gi con estampado de flores rosas y la hakama rojo oscuro, el atuendo hacía juego con unas lindas botas de diseño extranjero.

—Pareces alguna clase de señorita rica. —Yahiko se burló—. ¿Quieres engañar a los hombres?

—Sí, —Misao juntó las manos soñadora—, de ser posible. —Todos se rieron, Aoshi simplemente cerró momentáneamente los ojos, en el Aoiya las cosas habían cambiado, si bien seguían siendo un restaurante y posada habían subido de categoría y en sus aposentos se discutía política y tretas con influyentes personajes nacionales y extranjeros, Misao era algo así como la hija rica del lugar, se le había acomodado bien esa existencia de niña ingenua que podía obtener información sin levantar demasiadas sospechas.

—Aoshi también ha cambiado. —Como siempre fue Kenshin quien volvió a poner la atención en él—. Te queda bien la moda europea.

—Ah. —No había mucho que pudiera decir al respecto, llevaba un terno occidental y encima su usual gabardina, la había llevado por si a Misao le daba frío, pero no parecía ser el caso.

—Aoshi-sama se ve muy bien, ¿cierto? —Misao palmoteó divertida—. A veces también se pone kimonos tradicionales, pero creo que se ve mejor así y es más fácil moverse con la ropa occidental.

—Pues a mí me gusta más mi ropa samurái. —Yahiko giró a ver de reojo a Tsubame que llevaba un uniforme con estilo occidental—. Aunque solo aplique en mí, claro. —Todos volvieron a reírse ante aquel amor juvenil que había nacido cuando eran niños.

—Ojala Sanosuke estuviera aquí. —Kaoru se acomodó en los brazos a Kenji que empezaba a adormilarse—. Se hubiera quejado todo el tiempo, pero sería divertido estar todos juntos de nuevo.

—Dijo que probablemente vendría pronto. —Yahiko sonrió mordaz—. Que le tuviéramos listo un tazón de arroz blanco y sopa de miso, así que _Busu_ , tu no cocinas.

—¿A quién llamas _Busu? —_ Kaoru frunció el ceño, ni siquiera convertirse en la esposa de quien anteriormente había sido Battousai había logrado que Yahiko dejara de meterse con ella.

—No voy a perder mi tiempo preparándole algo a ese cabezota. —Megumi sentenció acariciando su cabello como si aquello le llamara mucho la atención.

—Yo puedo hacerlo. —Misao sonrió y se dio un golpecito en el pecho—. Tengo la mejor sazón de todo Kyoto.

—Había olvidado que eras femenina para algunas cosas. —Yahiko le dio un puño suave en el hombro.

—Acabas de decir que ya parezco una mujercita. —Misao le regresó el golpe, con más ganas de molestar que de herir.

—¿Cuánto tiempo se van a quedar? —Kaoru le pasó el niño a Kenshin quien se cuidó de no despertarlo, usualmente su hijo no estaba de muy buen talante con su presencia—. Pueden quedarse en el dojo el tiempo que lo deseen.

—Solo unos días. —Misao entrelazó los tobillos, Yahiko vio el gesto de reojo pero no dijo nada, Aoshi sabía que su protegida no era la clase de mujer japonesa tradicional, no había nada que pudiera hacer o decir al respecto—. ¿Creen que llegue el cabeza de gallo?

—Tal vez. —Megumi sonrió con aquel gesto zorruno que le había ganado su sobrenombre hace años—. Si no se pierde. —Todos se rieron recordando viejas aventuras, vieron los cerezos caer, comieron, bebieron y luego se pusieron en marcha hacía el dojo, mientras caminaba con paso relajado en la retaguardia Aoshi vio a Misao caminar al lado de Kaoru con expresión alegre, el cabello le revoloteó con el aire, algo que no era posible cuando lo llevaba trenzado. Aoshi volvió a pensar que hasta ese momento no había tenido idea —y tampoco se había preocupado— por la razón por la cual se lo había cortado.

…

…

 **..**

 **.**

—¡Buenas noches! —Una de las costumbres más raras que tenían en el dojo Kamiya es que cuando todos estaban juntos dormían en un mismo salón, casi siempre en un enredo de cobijas, brazos y niños aventándose por la noche. Aoshi lo había notado hace años cuando habían regresado luego de rescatar a Kaoru Kamiya de la isla donde Enishi la había tenido prisionera. En aquel entonces todos estaban malheridos y la mayoría de ellos eran niños, por lo que Aoshi no había tenido ningún reparo en que se acomodaran en el piso como pudieran y se quedaran dormidos. Pero ahora la atmosfera era ligeramente diferente.

—Fui a llevar a Tsubame a su casa. —Yahiko tendió su futón en el suelo, pegado a la pared, Misao tendió el suyo a su lado, siempre habían sido muy amigos, desde que se habían conocido.

—¿Llevaste a tu amada a su casa, uh? —Con diversión le pico el pecho y él le soltó algún improperio entre dientes.

—No hagan escándalo. —Megumi se acostó junto a Misao—. Van a despertar a Kenji. —El niño estaba tendido entre sus padres, Aoshi recordó tiempo atrás, cuando Kenshin dormía sentado con la espalda recargada en la pared, sin importar si había o no un futon esperando por él.

—Kenshin, ¿podrías apagar la luz?

—Claro. —Se hizo la oscuridad, Aoshi se quedó sentado en dónde estaba, en su clásica posición de loto, escuchó un par de susurros que intercambió el matrimonio Himura antes de dormirse, la respiración acompasada de la doctora y a Yahiko y Misao murmurarse aventuras tontas y risitas escondidas recordando cuando ambos habían sido más niños y se habían disfrazado de vendedores de soba para infiltrarse en la oficina de Saito.

Yahiko era, según las leyes de la espada, un hombre ahora, pero eso no dejaba de lado que fuera un hombre joven, apenas un adolescente a ser sincero, Misao tenía veinte años y según muchas reglas debía estar casada, incluso con algún niño tirando de sus faldas, cada que Aoshi pensaba en eso se decía a sí mismo que debía hablar con ella. Nunca lo hacía.

—Ya hay que dormirnos. —Misao le riñó al muchacho dándole la espalda, Yahiko la molestó llamándola Comadreja hasta que finalmente se quedó dormido.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Buenos días Aoshi! —Apenas regresar de su paseo matutino Aoshi se encontró con Kenshin barriendo la banqueta, tenía un aire muy relajado—. Misao-dono está haciendo el almuerzo. —Aoshi asintió con la cabeza, en silencio—. Siempre ha sido efusiva y amable, pero creo que ahora realmente se ha convertido en una mujer bella. —Aoshi no contestó nada, usualmente Kenshin hacía esa clase de comentarios, desde que Kenshin y Misao se habían conocido le parecía que se apoyaban mutuamente para alcanzar su objetivo amoroso, Kenshin ya lo había conseguido y él tenía que ser muy tonto para no darse cuenta de que su protegida llevaba enamorada de él por largo tiempo.

—Es una mujer bella. —Al final terminó reconociéndolo porque no es cómo si no lo hubiera pensado antes, aunque eso no cambiaba nada lo que eran.

—Y esta en edad de casarse. —Kenshin lo observó sereno, con aquellos ojos violetas que parecían ver más allá de lo que era evidente—. Aoshi, siempre pensé que no eras como yo, que entendías que la vida da regalos de vez en cuando.

—No estoy hecho para esa vida. —Aoshi le regresó la mirada sincera.

—A mí me parece que sí. —Kenshin miró el cielo que empezaba a despejar—. Y también me parece que la quieres.

—Querer a alguien no es suficiente para un matrimonio. —Aoshi no hubiera esperado tener una conversación tan densa a esas horas de la mañana.

—Si no eres tú será otra persona. —Kenshin le palmeó un hombro—. No esperes a que alguien te quite lo que quieres como me sucedió a mí para que puedas valorar lo que estás perdiendo. —Aoshi quiso decirle que sus situaciones no eran, ni de lejos, parecidas, Kaoru y Kenshin se habían gustado al poco de conocerse y habían desarrollado un amor profundo por el otro con el paso del tiempo, su situación con Misao era diferente, él la había cuidado siendo niña, la había protegido como se protege a un hijo, el amor que le tenía no rozaba lo pasional siquiera, el amor de ella era más difícil de explicar, se había enamorado de él con un candor infantil y ahora que se había convertido en una mujer seguía creyendo en una ilusión que solamente era eso, fantasmas de un amor de niña.

Aoshi tenía la seguridad de que un día, quizás mañana, quizás la siguiente semana, Misao simplemente despertaría y se daría cuenta que lo que sentía hacía él era un amor puro y fraternal que nada tenía que ver con la pasión desbordada de los amantes. Estaba listo para cuando eso ocurriera, se lo había planteado muchas veces y había decidido que lo aceptaría con la imparcialidad que siempre había gobernado su vida. Dolería un poco verla alejarse, no lo negaba, y tal vez después de que ella se hubiera ido sentiría que lenta e inexorablemente las razones por las que había vivido hasta ahora se irían, pero siempre podía fijarse una nueva meta, lo sabía, así había sido su vida siempre.

—¡Vengan a almorzar! —Misao gritó y Kenshin dejo la escoba para pasar a lavarse las manos, luego sonrió.

—Es agradable no ser el que cocina de vez en cuando. —Los dos hombres entraron a la estancia donde los demás ya daban buena cuenta de los cuencos.

—Ey Misao, —Yahiko silbó apreciativo—, sí que cocinas bien, ya te puedes casar.

—Deja de hablar de matrimonio, no planeo casarme aun. —Misao le arrojó una cuchara, volátil como siempre lo había sido, Yahiko la esquivo y echó a reír. Aoshi se sentó y tomó su porción mirando al muchacho de reojo, a pesar de la diferencia de edad le hubiera resultado placentero que su protegida tuviera una relación con aquel joven guerrero, por desgracia él mismo había sido testigo del amor que le profería a Tsubame, aquella niña que había estado con él desde su infancia.

—Casarse es una decisión personal. —Megumi bebió de su bol con elegancia, Misao se sonrió sabedora de que lo decía por ella misma, a ser sincera no esperaba que Megumi, con lo bella y capaz que era, llegara a casarse, siempre le había parecido que su corazón se había quedado preso, sin posibilidad de escape, por cierto hombre que viajaba por el mundo sin dar señales de notar aquel descalabro amoroso. Todos los hombres eran bastante lentos, a decir verdad.

—Ya-hiko… —El pequeño Kenji caminó torpemente hasta Yahiko y se le colgó feliz de un brazo.

—¡Oye, oye! —El espadachín meneó su brazo para soltarse—. No soy una almohada.

—Deja en paz a mi hijo. —Kaoru gruñó.

—¡Es él quien se me está colgando encima!

—Ah. —Misao lo sujetó por debajo de las axilas y lo elevó en el aire—. ¡Qué lindo eres! —Kenji pareció aceptar de buen grado el cambio porque se echó a reír estirando las manos hacía el rostro de la joven—. ¡Creo que le gusto!

—Todos le gustan menos yo. —Kenshin susurró fatalista, pero nadie le prestó atención, Misao se lo acomodó contra la cadera y frotó la nariz contra la suya.

—¿Quién es lindo?, ¿quién es lindo?

—Haberse visto antes. —Yahiko se burló—. Una muñeca cargando un muñeco, me pregunto quién cuida de quien.

—¡Oye! —Misao le atinó una dolorosa patada entre las costillas.

—¡Eso duele! —Kenji soltó una carcajada. Aoshi observó todo en silencio, ciertamente Misao tenía rasgos infantiles, ojos grandes, nariz respingona y cuerpo menudo, pero cargando al niño de Himura tenía un aire a mujer que era innegable, como una fruta madura a punto de caer.

—¿Quieres ir al parque? —Misao cuestionó al niño quien asintió felizmente con la cabeza—. Kaoru, ¿puedo llevarlo al parque?

—Seguro. —La joven sonrió de medio lado.

—Ya veo, —Yahiko se levantó terminando de comerse un trozo de pescado—, Megumi lo mejor será que tú también salgas a pasear, seguro que estos dos están esperando por un momento a solas ahora que alguien se lleva a su niño.

—¡¿Oro?! —Kenshin saltó y todos se rieron, pero al final y pese a sus quejas, terminaron dejándolos solos, Megumi se fue a visitar al doctor Genzai, Yahiko a un dojo vecino donde practicaba de vez en cuando y Aoshi terminó acompañando a su protegida nuevamente al parque Ueno.

Misao llevaba al niño de la mano, aunque para hacerlo debía inclinarse un poco, el cabello liso y negro le jugueteaba con la brisa dándole vida a sus rojas mejillas y sus botitas de tacón repiqueteaban contra el suelo empedrado.

—Que muchacha encantadora. —Un par de mujeres intercambiaron con risas al verla, Aoshi estaba acostumbrado a que expresiones como esa surgieran cuando Misao estaba cerca, desde niña había sido simpática.

—¿Quieres ir a atrapar pétalos? —Misao soltó a Kenji y lo instó a correr tras ella, Aoshi pasó de decirlo que seguramente el niño se caería, estaba seguro de que a Misao le tenía sin cuidado regresar al hijo de Himura con las rodillas raspadas—. ¡Corre! —El niño lo hizo chillando y agitando las manos, Misao se río bailando con los pétalos que caían al suelo y se convertían en alfombras para sus menudos pies. La recordó de cuando era niña y le rogaba que jugara con él, ojos brillosos, pies inquietos, pero él nunca corría tras ella, la entretenía con grullas para no sufrir la fatiga de seguir su alocado paso.

—¡Ven Kenji! —Si tuviera una cámara fotográfica congelaría aquel momento para llevárselo a Okina, sabía lo mucho que lo apreciaría un hombre cuyo único consuelo en la vida era su terrón de azúcar—. ¡Oh, atrápalo! —El niño se cayó, pero se puso de pie sin dejar de chillar tratando de alcanzar a Misao—. ¡Bien! —Misao se tendió en el suelo, sobre los pétalos y se colocó al niño en el estómago dándole besitos tiernos por la cara—. ¿Quién es lindo?, ¿quién es lindo? —Se había olvidado por completo de él, inmersa como estaba en un niño que no era suyo, mejillas rojas y ojos verdes como luciérnagas.

—¿Tienen sed? —Aoshi se sentó a su lado y destapó un envase con té frío, tanto Misao como el niño respiraban agitadamente.

—¡Oh sí, Aoshi-sama! —Acostada en el suelo Misao le sonrió, una sonrisa grande y sincera, como lo era ella siempre, pero fue diferente, con un niño abrazado sobre su pecho, el cuello húmedo de sudor y el cabello regado a su alrededor… fue diferente.

—Levántense o se van a atragantar. —Aoshi les ordenó y obedientes los dos se sentaron, Kenji observándolo curioso con sus grandes ojos azules, como si solo hasta ese instante hubiese reparado en él.

—Tú primero Kenji. —Misao le cuido la boca para que no fuera a mancharse la ropa, le limpió las mejillas con un pañuelo y lo observó alejarse corriendo hasta un gato que paseaba sin bulla cercano al camino—. ¡Es muy inquieto! —Hacía tiempo que no veía tan animada a su protegida, Aoshi recibió el termo con el té, lo cerró y luego se inclinó hacía ella.

—¿Aoshi-sama? —Misao se quedó helada cuando él sujetó su gi y lo acomodó para que le cerrara correctamente de la parte del cuello.

—Se ha abierto. —Aoshi le aclaró ante su rostro pudoroso.

—Oh. —Ella desvió la mirada—. Por jugar tanto con Kenji.

—Seguramente. —El ninja la dejo irse, aun inquieta, a reunirse con el niño, lo había hecho sin pensar, como cuando siendo pequeña se desacomodaba la ropa, pero ahora no era pequeña y demostraba demasiada familiaridad acomodarle el atuendo, cuanto más porque estaban en público.

Los dejo jugar otro rato más, escondidillas tras los árboles y caminar sobre la vereda de piedras y aunque todo era infantil y agradable no pudo evitar notar que todos observaban a Misao como si fuera una señorita noble que acababa de tener su primer hijo, incluso le preguntaron si el padre tenía el cabello rojo y ella, con su ingenuidad de siempre, había dicho que sí sin pensar que aquello la situaba a ella como a la madre.

De cualquier manera ambos, Misao y Kenji, habían pasado una tarde encantadora y ya empezaba a caer la tarde cuando Misao regresó a él con el niño dormido en brazos.

—¿Nos vamos ya Aoshi-sama? —Caminaron lado a lado, usualmente el hombre caminaba delante en su rígida sociedad, pero hacía tiempo que Aoshi había pasado de convencionalismos en el mundo ninja, además, había descubierto una apacible calma cada que desviaba ligeramente la vista y la veía caminando a su lado, por otra parte Misao siempre estaba hablando y cuando caminaba por detrás era difícil entenderla.

—¿Te has cansado? —Le preguntó al notar sus brazos rodeando la espalda del niño contra su pecho.

—No en realidad. —Misao desvió la mirada al suelo, mejillas rojas—. No sabía que tener un niño era tan agradable. —Aoshi perdió ligeramente el paso que estaba dando, pero lo recupero sin problema, luego extendió los brazos para que le pasara al niño, sorprendida Misao lo hizo, sin ningún problema el ninja se lo acomodó sobre el hombro con una sola mano.

—¡Usted sí que puede hacer lo que sea Aoshi-sama! —Misao lo vio con admiración, Aoshi recordó cuando siendo niña se dormía y él se la tenía que acomodar contra el pecho usando las dos manos. Caminaron sin decirse nada más, vigilados por el sol que empezaba a irse.

—Himura, ya volvimos. —Misao se anunció despacio para no despertar a Kenji.

—Oh. —Con expresión atolondrada Kenshin apareció frente a ellos, las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas.

—Hemos jugado todo el día. —Misao empezó a contarle los pormenores con felicidad, Kenshin asintió torpemente y extendió los brazos para sostener a su hijo, pero Aoshi lo observó sin entregárselo.

—Himura, te has puesto las sandalias al revés.

—Oh. —Kenshin se sonrojó aún más y le lanzó una mirada asustada a Misao, pero la ninja parecía más ensimismada contándole sus aventuras que en prestar atención en su calzado. Finalmente Aoshi le entregó al niño sin hacer comentarios del cabello desordenado de su anfitrión y el gi colocado a las volandas, parecía que ese joven Yahiko los conocía más que cualquiera de ellos.

—¿Y Kaoru? —Misao dio un paso adelante, pero Aoshi colocó un brazo enfrente, Misao giró a verlo con sorpresa, normalmente aquel era un gesto que Aoshi tenía para con ella cuando estaban en alguna clase de peligro y era mala idea moverse—. ¿Aoshi-sama?

—Es un lindo cielo.

—¡Lo es! —Misao miró arriba—. Están saliendo las estrellas. —Agradecido Kenshin se metió a la casa con su hijo en brazos, Aoshi lo miró de reojo y luego contempló a la ingenua mujer que hablaba de hijos siendo agradables sin tener idea de los pasos que se llevaban a cabo para obtenerlos —o en todo caso siendo muy mala para notarlo.

—¿Quiere sentarse Aoshi-sama? —Ya que él la había retenido para que no entraran no tenía sentido negarse. Ambos se dirigieron al corredor y se sentaron lado a lado, los pies de Misao enfundados en sus delicadas botas colgaron en el aire—. Me gusta Kyoto, pero Tokio también tiene lo suyo. —Aoshi asintió dándole la razón—. Me pregunto si los demás tardaran mucho. —La joven se tendió sobre el suelo de madera, aun con los pies colgando, los brazos extendidos hacía arriba—. Me ha dado sueño. —Aoshi esperó que dijera algo más, pero a los pocos minutos solo percibió su respiración acompasada, giró a verla de reojo, su cuerpo suave y el aroma a cerezos que se le había quedado en el cabello por jugar con ellos toda la tarde.

—Oh. —Unos pasos le hicieron girarse, Yahiko caminaba por el corredor comiendo una manzana, al ver a Misao se puso en cuclillas al lado de ella y le pegó un gran mordisco a su fruta sin dejar de observarla—. Una vez cuando éramos niños se durmió así como está ahora. —Yahiko tragó grueso y luego río malvado—. No paraba de decir "Aoshi-sama", perdida en su mundo. —Aoshi en realidad no tenía nada que aportar a esa información y cada quien era libre de soñar lo que quisiera—. Me pregunto que sueña ahora. —Le colocó un dedo sobre la frente y entrecerró los ojos, como si así pudiera ver sus pensamientos.

—Ah… —Misao abrió los ojos lo sujetó del brazo dio una vuelta cual tigre y terminó sentada encima de su muy sorprendido amigo—. ¿Ya-Yahiko?

—¿Qué-qué haces? —Muy a su pesar el joven se sonrojó, completamente dominado por aquella joven delgada y frágil en apariencia.

—¿Tu qué haces? —Sin atinar a quitarse de encima Misao parpadeó tratando de despertar por completo—. ¿Por qué me atacas cuando duermo?

—No era un ataque, ¿y por qué diablos reaccionas así?, no tenía idea de que estuvieras tan a la defensiva. —Yahiko se sentó e inexorablemente Misao resbaló hasta el suelo—. ¿Estás haciendo cosas peligrosas?

—Soy la Okashira. —Misao contestó con firmeza. Yahiko frunció el ceño y giró a Aoshi, como si le debiera una explicación.

—Misao, —Aoshi se acercó, la tomó de la mano y la puso de pie, casi con la facilidad con que levantaría una muñeca—, es peligroso que reacciones de esa manera, pudiste lastimar a alguien.

—No lo hice a propósito. —Misao desvió la mirada, Aoshi soltó su mano. También él reaccionaba así cuando era Okashira, de hecho él siempre terminaba con su espada en el cuello de alguien, pero aquellos habían sido tiempos violentos y ahora…

 _¿Estás haciendo cosas peligrosas?_ Que se cortara el cabello porque alguien le había jalado la trenza, que no quisiera casarse ni tener hijos cuando era obvio que los niños le gustaban, tal vez había algo ahí que él no había querido ver.

—Misao. —Kaoru la llamó a lo lejos, Misao los miró a los dos y luego hizo una muy pequeña reverencia—. Perdón Yahiko. —Luego se fue.

—Siempre pensé, —Yahiko habló despacio cuando ella se perdió de vista—, que ella lograría que la vieras. —Le sorprendió que aquel niño que acababa de volverse hombre le hablara como su igual, pero aquella mirada en sus ojos era la de un guerrero—. Pero si me equivoque y ese no es el caso es el momento de que le digas que no debe hacerse más ilusiones, entiendo que somos un grupo que siempre ha vivido con el peligro, no podría ser de otra manera, pero a pesar de todo me gustaría que encuentre a alguien que cuide de ella. —Sin saber cómo continuar Yahiko se rascó la cabeza—. Maldición, es mi amiga después de todo. —Sin volver a verlo se fue camino al dojo, Aoshi se quedó ahí, preguntándose si quizás es que todos habían avanzado menos él.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Hola, como lo había prometido vuelvo con un fanfic de esta pareja que tanto adoro, en esta ocasión espero que sea algo corto y que les agrade, besos.

 _28 de diciembre del 2015 Lunes_


	2. Descubriendo

**FLORES DE CEREZO**

 **Capítulo 2: Descubriendo**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Aoshi había estado sentado en el corredor del dojo por largo tiempo ya, en silencio y sin demasiados movimientos era casi la misma sensación de meditación que obtenía en el templo, claro, de no ser por ciertos agregados…

—¡La espalda más recta! —Kaoru Kamiya era una maestra tenaz y estricta, sus numerosos alumnos se mantenían repitiendo una y otra vez el mismo movimiento que nunca parecía acabar de ser perfecto para ella.

—¡La espada un poco más arriba! —Aunque Yahiko también podía ser un demonio si se lo proponía.

—Ten cuidado con tu juego de piernas. —Yutaro, aquel muchacho que compartía título como maestro adjunto con Yahiko era más amable en sus maneras, Aoshi suponía que se debía a su influencia extranjera.

—¡Yosh! —Los alumnos respondieron al tiempo, Kenshin que barría hojas cercano al portón de salida pareció tan acostumbrado a la rutina que Aoshi se preguntó seriamente sí en realidad se sentía bien desempeñándose como la parte femenina de aquella relación, no estaba seguro, pero si tuviera una esposa y los papeles estuvieran invertidos, como sucedía en el matrimonio Himura, por muy abierto de mente que fuera tendría una sensación de inutilidad difícil de quitar.

—¡Yosh! —Cercano a un solitario y viejo árbol de cerezo que no había florecido aquel año Kenji hizo un intento de grito flojo mientras sujetaba en el aire una rama.

—No, no, no. —Misao negó al tiempo que se encogía de hombros—. Tienes chuecos los pies y tu espalda no esta recta, nunca serás un samurái. —Aoshi se preguntó qué diría Kaoru de escuchar aquella imitación suya.

—¡Yosh! —Kenji enchueco aún más los pies ante la corrección, Misao chasqueó la lengua.

—Mentón arriba, pecho firme, no sueltes el agarre en las manos, ¡quiero ver mil repeticiones! —El niño puso cara de gran concentración mientras balanceaba de manera errática la rama en el aire, podría sacarle un ojo a cualquier pobre desprevenido que se diera un paseo por ahí.

—¿Misao? —Megumi que iba pasando se quedó por un momento quieta observándolos y luego echó a reír, no con esa risita zorruna que la caracterizaba, si no con una risa real y fresca, Misao lograba ese efecto en las personas—. ¿Qué diablos estás haciendo?

—Jugando. —La joven contestó con presteza.

—¿Cuántos años dijiste que tenías? —La doctora negó con la cabeza, Kenji seguía haciendo sus ejercicios sin detenerse.

—Nunca se es demasiado grande para jugar. —La ninja parpadeó—. ¿Qué haces tú?

—Iré de compras, no pienso quedarme mucho tiempo, mis pacientes en Aizu me esperan.

—En cuanto a eso. —Misao colocó una mano en su cintura, giró a ver el cielo—. Hice lo que me pediste.

—Ah. —Megumi guardó silencio un momento, apenas un par de segundos, luego colocó un mechón de cabello tras su oreja luciendo vulnerable—. Y…

—No son… —Misao observó a Kenji que seguía balanceando la rama sin detenerse y sin prestarles atención—. No son buenas noticias.

—Me lo suponía de cualquier manera, —Megumi se abrazó a si misma inconscientemente—, todo este tiempo trabajando en Aizu, por más esfuerzos que hice nunca encontré a nadie.

—Tu hermano no permaneció mucho tiempo en Aizu. —Misao la observó con firmeza, Aoshi se sorprendió por aquella expresión que no le había visto antes—. Recorrió gran parte del país desempeñándose como médico, hace algunos años intentó buscarte, pero fue difícil para él, también cayó en manos de la mafia.

—Ya. —Las manos de Megumi temblaron levemente, Aoshi no supo si por su hermano o por recordar sus tiempos con Kanryu Takeda.

—No necesitas saber los detalles. —Misao le pasó una mano por el desordenado cabello a Kenji, quien solo bufó sin dejar de entrenar—. Fue asesinado.

—Oh. —Megumi se quedó quieta, como si repentinamente su cuerpo hubiese perdido cualquier clase de movimiento y sensación.

—Recupere sus restos. —Misao volvió a verla de frente—. Puedo llevarlos a Aizu, al lado de tu padre… si gustas.

—Sí… —Megumi tembló, sus manos temblaron y su voz se rompió un poco—. A él, a él le hubiera gustado… —Se quedaron un momento en silencio, a lo lejos el eco de Kaoru ordenando nuevos movimientos y Yahiko y Yutaro corrigiendo a los aprendices. Finalmente Megumi se recompuso—. ¿Algo más?

—No creo que deba decírtelo todo ahora.

—Dímelo, soy un adulto, no voy a romperme, ya lo esperaba. —Megumi se irguió cuan alta era, Misao compuso una sonrisa triste.

—Tu madre…

—¿Tampoco?

—No. —Misao apretó los labios—. Y no necesitas saber los detalles, pero sigo tras el rastro de tu hermana.

—Ah. —Megumi llevó una mano a su boca en un gesto amargo—. No debería guardar esperanzas.

—Yo siempre guardo esperanzas. —Misao la observó, enormes ojos verde esmeralda—. Por ahora he llevado el rastro hasta Kyoto, así que no creo que me tarde mucho en dar con su paradero.

—Me peleaba las muñecas, —Megumi apretó sus brazos—, aunque me llevaba tantos años.

—Dicen que así son los hermanos. —Misao sujetó la rama de Kenji en el aire, el niño giró a verla con curiosidad—. Deberías apurarte a tener hermanos Kenji, una niña no estaría mal.

—No es a él a quien tienes que decírselo. —Megumi se recompuso, lanzó su cabello hacía atrás en el gesto arrogante que tanto había tenido en el pasado, luego apretó los labios hasta casi volverlos una línea—. Misao… los restos de mi madre… será posible.

—Me voy a tardar. —Misao le devolvió la rama a Kenji, pero el pequeño le tendió los brazos para que lo cargara—. Pero no te preocupes, voy a hacerlo. —Kenji, ya en sus brazos se acomodó en su hombro frotando su roja cabeza contra su barbilla.

—Gracias. —Una pequeña y traidora lágrima rodó por su mejilla, pero Misao no la mencionó y ella hizo como si no hubiera sucedido.

—Misao-chan. —Kenji parpadeó llamándola de la misma manera en que la llamaba su madre—. Tengo hambre. —Su voz era tan infantil que Misao no resistió el impulso de besarlo.

—¿No es una monada?

—Es hijo de Kenshin. —Megumi arqueó una ceja, era buena fingiendo fortaleza—. Tenía que ser.

—Ah, —Misao se río mientras avanzaba a la cocina con el niño en brazos y Megumi a su lado—, ¿aun te gusta Himura? —Aoshi las observó alejarse, no sabía si Misao no se había percatado de su presencia o no le había importado que la escuchara, se decantaba más por la primera opción, si bien sabía que Misao tenía misiones de vez en cuando y que manejaba ciertos asuntos del Oniwabanshu no se hubiera imaginado que hacía misiones de rastreo y espionaje como la que suponía encontrar a una familia desaparecida de hacía tantos años.

 _No necesitas saber los detalles._

Se imaginaba que clase de muertes, que clase de sufrimiento habían pasado unos médicos de renombre a los que la guerra les había quitado todo, la misma Megumi Takani había sido víctima de humillaciones y encierros. Y ahora Misao era lo suficientemente adulta para decirle a alguien mayor que ella que no necesitaba saber unos detalles que ella seguramente conocía a la perfección.

— _¡Aoshi-sama, vamos a jugar! —_ La recordó siendo una niña de larga trenza que tironeaba de él en los escasos momentos en que podía tener un descanso.

—Parecían hablar de algo importante. —No pudo evitar sorprenderse al escuchar la voz de Kenshin a un paso de él, pudiera ser que fuera un ninja del más alto nivel experto en moverse en las sombras, pero se encontraba ante quien, en el pasado, había sido Battousai, el hombre más importante para la revolución.

—Eso parece. —Aoshi lo observó de reojo, Kenshin lucía un poco preocupado, suponía que no se había acercado a él con sigilo para sorprenderlo si no porque estaba en su naturaleza y también era cierto que él se encontraba distraído, siempre lo estaba cuando se ensimismaba demasiado pensando en Misao.

—Misao-dono parece llevarse muy bien con mi hijo.

—¿Estas celoso?

—Un poco. —Kenshin se sentó a su lado, así, sin invitación (era su casa después de todo), pero Aoshi seguía encontrando perturbadoras aquellas muestras de confianza, en el Aoiya nadie aparte de Misao y ocasionalmente Okina buscaban su compañía.

—Los hijos suelen comportarse huraños con sus progenitores. —De todas maneras intentó tranquilizarlo.

—Con Kaoru-dono se porta muy alegre y busca su compañía. —Kenshin susurró abatido, Aoshi no comentó acerca de que siempre le había parecido raro que siguiera tratando con tanta formalidad a su esposa.

—Quizás aún no se acostumbra a ti. —Aoshi en realidad no tenía idea de por qué Kenji rechazaba a su padre, tal vez tenía uno de esos complejos de Edipo que mencionaban los extranjeros.

—Eso me he estado repitiendo. —Kenshin puso una mano bajo su barbilla—. Pero a estas alturas yo esperaría que por lo menos pasara de jalarme el cabello, incluso acepta de mejor grado a Yahiko. —Aoshi lo observó largamente.

—Entonces tal vez deberías obligarlo a aceptarte.

—¿Obligarlo? —Como era de esperarse Kenshin pareció desconcertado ante la idea de imponer su presencia a una persona.

—No creo que tu hijo te odie. —Aoshi volvió la vista hacía el cerezo viejo—. Quizás esta avergonzado o quizás tenga alguna razón infantil para apartarte, así que si le impones tu presencia puede que finalmente te acepte.

—Esto se parece un poco a cuando Misao-dono me dijo que me seguiría por siempre. —Kenshin entrecerró un poco los ojos meditando—. Aunque intenté que nuestros caminos se separaran por su bien ella siguió insistiendo. —Aoshi realmente no sabía si Kenshin llevaba la conversación hacía Misao a propósito o simplemente así habían surgido las cosas.

—Es una de las cosas en las que es buena, en insistir. —Aoshi soltó con sequedad, Kenshin sonrió con franqueza.

—Si persigo a mi hijo como ella te siguió por todo Japón puede que al final termine aceptándome. —Aoshi lo miró de reojo, preguntándose si eso implicaba que había rechazado continuamente a Misao y había terminado aceptándola a fin de cuentas, por su tozudez e insistencia.

—Buena suerte. —No quería que la conversación del día anterior se repitiera y Kenshin volviera a insistir en que Misao era una bella mujer o cuestiones parecidas.

—Cuando Kenji no se separa de Kaoru-dono me da un poco de celos. —Kenshin colocó ambas manos sobre sus rodillas—. A veces lo tomó en brazos, pero él enseguida se enfurruña.

—Tal vez debas jugar con él.

—¿Jugar?, —Kenshin parpadeó—, tú hacías grullas de papel para Misao-dono, ¿cierto?

—Ah.

—¿Me enseñarías?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Qué están haciendo? —Un par de horas después y cuando ya habían olvidado por completo el porqué de su actual tarea Misao llegó hasta ellos con Kenji bien afianzado en su cadera, el niño también los miró con detenimiento.

—Aoshi me enseña a hacer grullas. —Kenshin abrió las manos, había un papel muy mal doblado entre sus dedos.

—Eres un mal aprendiz. —Misao hizo un mohín con la nariz y bajó al niño al suelo, Kenji se quedó paradito observando con aquellos enormes ojos azules—. ¡Me acuerdo cuando Aoshi-sama me hacía grullas de niña! —Era la primera vez que lo mencionaba, en algún punto Aoshi había creído que lo había olvidado, después de todo era muy pequeña en aquel entonces. En acto reflejo abrió sus manos, aquellos dedos que sujetaban espadas y que decenas de veces se habían visto cubiertos de sangre se abrieron con cuidado dando lugar a una hermosa grulla perfectamente doblada.

—¡Oh! —Misao se dejó caer de rodillas frente a él, las mejillas sonrojadas y el cabello ondeando con el aire—. ¿Puede hacer que mueva las alas?, ¡como cuando era niña! —Aoshi jaló la cola del animalito y aquellas alas de papel se removieron entre sus dedos con la vida que le prestaba—. ¡Ah! —Misao río encantada, como la niña que había sido en el pasado, sus dedos delgados y pequeños avanzaron hasta tocar la grulla con encanto, por consiguiente rozó sus manos, casi como la caricia de una mariposa, los dedos de Aoshi dieron un pulso inconsciente, la grulla voló de sus manos, revoloteó en el aire, Kenji la persiguió dando gritos extasiados.

—¡Vuela! —Misao también siguió con la mirada el vuelo de la grulla, con una sonrisa en la cara y los ojos verdes brillantes, pero sus manos seguían rozando sus dedos, como si se le hubiera olvidado retirar el contacto mientras se dejaba arrastrar por ese momento de añoranza. Aoshi dejó las manos ahí, apenas un roce, su pulgar se movió en un tic chocando con el pulgar de Misao, ella pareció reaccionar, giró la mirada hacía él sin perder la sonrisa.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿cómo hace que vuelen de sus manos?, nunca aprendí eso. —Aoshi en realidad no hacía nada, siempre había sido el viento que venía con ella.

—¿Cómo hace que muevan las alas? —Kenshin seguía atorado con asuntos menores mientras su hijo perseguía la grulla de Aoshi. Misao giró hacía él.

—Nunca vas a hacer que mueva las alas con esos dobleces Himura. —Sus dedos sobre sus manos se fueron con ella, Aoshi observó a Kenji que trataba de saltar para alcanzar la grulla que se había quedado atrapada en las ramas del viejo árbol.

—Es muy difícil. —Kenshin se quejó—. Y Aoshi lo hace demasiado rápido y no le entiendo y aunque lo haga lento para mí tampoco entiendo.

—Mira, ¿tienes el cuadro de papel listo, ah? —Misao agachó la cabeza para enseñarle, Kenshin hizo lo mismo, pronto una cabellera negra y una pelirroja estaban una contra la otra, una murmurando instrucciones y el otro tratando de seguirle el paso. Aoshi giró la mirada, de alguna manera Kenji se había subido al árbol y estaba a punto de alcanzar la grulla, le recordó a Misao siendo una traviesa chiquilla de seis años, aunque hasta donde recordaba su memoria Misao era completamente capaz de bajar por donde había subido, en cambio parecía que Kenji echaría a llorar.

—No, no, dobla la esquina de arriba hacia abajo, tienes que marcarlo bien Himura. —Como no quería interrumpir el adiestramiento Aoshi avanzó hasta el árbol y le tendió los brazos al niño, para su sorpresa Kenji saltó hacía él sin ninguna clase de temor, era una suerte que fuera tan alto y tuviera tan buenos reflejos porque parecía que aquel niño carecía de instinto de conservación (o quizás confiaba plenamente en que lo atraparía). Con curiosidad Aoshi lo colocó sobre el suelo, pero Kenji ni siquiera giró a verlo, corrió con bríos hacia Misao y tironeó de ella.

—¡Mi-sao-chan!

—Espera Kenji, —concentrada Misao apretó más la cabeza contra la de Kenshin—, le estoy enseñando a hacer grullas a tu padre.

—¿Gru? —Kenji trató de pronunciar el nombre completo, pero fue en vano, al final se coló entre sus brazos para ver el proceso—. ¿Grulas? —Kenshin observó a su hijo, sorprendido de que por primera vez en toda su existencia mostrara curiosidad ante algo que hacía, no se engañó, no obstante, probablemente solo quisiera aquellos animalitos de papel o la cercanía de Misao, de cualquier manera le pareció un cambio favorable.

—Misao-dono está intentando que aprenda a hacer grullas y si aprendo podré hacerlas para ti. —Kenji consideró la oferta largamente, luego volvió a ver las manos de su padre, no muy duchas en dobleces a ser sinceros.

—¡Listo! —Misao abrió las manos, entre sus dedos asomó una frágil y dulce criatura que parecía husmear con su pico el mundo a su alrededor.

—Uh. —Kenshin entreabrió los dedos, había ahí un pajarito poco afortunado, pero bastante mejor que sus creaciones anteriores.

—Ahora levantas las manos. —Misao lo hizo y Kenshin la imitó torpemente—. Pides un deseo… —Cerró los ojos—. Un, dos, tres, ¡vuela! —Pero su tímida grulla permaneció en sus dedos sin moverse, la de Kenshin se fue de lado, como si el impulso del viento fuera demasiado para sus torpes alas—. Ah. —Misao ladeó la boca—. Nunca supe como hacía Aoshi-sama para que volaran. —Kenji sujetó las manos de su padre y se encaramó en ellas para poder ver de cerca aquel animalito poco agraciado, Kenshin parpadeó sorprendido. Aoshi fue hasta Misao y acunó la grulla entre sus manos, Misao lo observó, ojos verdes bien abiertos. Apenas fue un segundo, luego la grulla voló de sus dedos con unos cuantos aleteos de despedida y surcó los cielos.

—¡Ah! —Las mejillas de Misao enrojecieron de placer—. ¿Cómo lo hace?

—No hago nada.

—Siempre dice eso. —Misao frunció ligeramente el ceño, Aoshi quiso decirle que volaban y ya, pero en lugar de eso dio un cabeceo hacía Kenshin, Misao se río—. Himura, nunca va a volar ese pajarraco tuyo. —Aun riendo se acercó con Kenji a observar la grulla de papel en sus manos—. Creo que no me hiciste caso cuando te dije que doblaras en… —Las manos de Misao se acercaron a los dedos de Kenshin, dedos que también habían sido los de un asesino y eran demasiado torpes para doblar correctamente un delicado ser de papel.

—"Vuela". —Aoshi lo pensó al mismo tiempo que ocurrió, milagrosamente la grulla se elevó en el viento, Misao se quedó ahí, con la boca abierta, las manos de ella y de Kenshin sin tocarse por centímetros.

—A volado… —Kenshin parecía más sorprendido que cualquiera, Aoshi sintió una especie de perturbación.

—¡Vuela! —Kenji corrió dos pasos tras la grulla de su padre, luego giró, lo miró con arrobamiento—. ¡Vuela!

—¡Sí! —Kenshin en realidad no supo que más decir, tenía los ojos violetas bien abiertos, casi como si también él fuera un niño que por fin hubiese llevado a cabo una gran hazaña.

—¿Por qué el tuyo voló de tus manos y el mío no? —Misao preguntó con rencor—. Él tuyo ni siquiera debía volar en un principio. —Y Aoshi, por primera vez desde que era niña, no la amonestó por reclamar algo que no tenía ningún fundamento.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aquel día la cena la había hecho Kenshin y todos se habían burlado de su buen sazón, causante directo de que Kaoru aceptara casarse con él, Aoshi no había participado en la bulla general, pero se había sentido complacido con las risas de Misao que eran casi tan fuertes como las de Yahiko.

Nuevamente todos habían dormido juntos en el dojo, Aoshi sabía que usualmente Yahiko dormía en la casa que le había dejado Sanosuke, pero parecía que quería recuperar viejos tiempos con todos, como cuando era niño y comían sandia jugando a aventarse las semillas unos a otros.

—Buenas noches. —No pasó mucho tiempo para que escuchara la respiración acompasada de Megumi, seguramente las emociones que había soportado aquel día habían acabado con su resistencia, era comprensible. El segundo en dormirse fue Kenji y su madre le siguió prontamente.

Misao y Yahiko en cambio no paraban de cuchichear tonterías, Misao estaba dándole una larga catedra de lo malo que era Kenshin doblando papel (algo le decía a Aoshi que esa era la razón por la que el pelirrojo aún no se dormía, inmóvil en su futón con el oído atento a sus errores en papiroflexia).

—Y encima su grulla voló, pero la mía no lo hizo. —Misao chasqueó la lengua, tenía las sabanas tapándole la mitad de la cara así que era un poco difícil entender sus palabras, de cualquier manera Aoshi suponía que alguien que no tuviera el oído entrenado no podría escucharlos y nadie que no tuviera un sueño tan liviano como él se desvelaría escuchando sus pequeñas aventuras.

—Todo lo que hace Kenshin lo hace bien. —Yahiko presumió como lo haría un hijo mimado con su padre, tenía la cabeza apoyada en la mano, girado hacía Misao, podría pasar por un intento de seducción de no ser porque de vez en vez se rascaba la nariz o soltaba un grosero bostezo.

—Pues no es muy bueno haciendo que su hijo lo quiera. —Misao contraatacó en un golpe que era bajo desde todos los ángulos, en su futón Kenshin se removió herido, bueno, consecuencias de escuchar una conversación que no le concernía.

—Kenji se llevara su tiempo. —Yahiko lo llevó por el lado amable, luego arqueó una ceja, en medio de la oscuridad se veía más adulto con aquel gesto—. Megumi se veía un poco mal hoy.

—Le he dado malas noticias. —Misao se removió incomoda.

—¿De su familia?

—Ah… —Por un momento ambos guardaron silencio, luego Yahiko sacudió ligeramente la cabeza.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas por qué te cortaste el cabello?, ya sabes, para que me de sueño.

—Esa no es una linda historia para dormir. —Misao soltó una risita tonta.

—Ya supongo que no, si tú me cuentas eso yo te cuento de cuando derrote a un grupo de mafiosos bajo el puente, yo solito y sin pedir por Kenshin.

—Hum, —Misao pasó saliva, Aoshi casi pudo imaginarse su garganta rasposa—, creo que no dejamos dormir a los demás.

—Todos están dormidos. —Yahiko frunció el ceño—. Escuchó roncar a la Busu.

—Himura está despierto y… —Misao susurró, muy despacio, tanto que Aoshi no la alcanzó a oír.

—Entonces solo habla más bajo. —Yahiko apenas movió los labios—. Susúrramelo en la oreja. —Aoshi supo que aquello era una broma por la risa sofocada que Misao dejo salir al tiempo que le estrellaba una almohada en la cara.

—Bueno, acércate. —Los escuchó removerse hasta que estuvieron uno junto al otro, boca abajo y tapados con la sabana como los niños cuando planean una travesura, era poco probable que Kenshin, aun con su entrenamiento, lograra distinguir lo que decían, pero el oído Oniwabanshu era otra cosa.

—¿Y? —Yahiko susurró, casi como el gemido del viento.

—Tenía una misión, una grande. —La voz de Misao llegaba ahogada por las sabanas, como un siseó que buscaba perderse—. En una mansión de un político extranjero, tenía que recolectar información acerca de contrabando de armas y estaba esa trenza ridículamente larga que se columpió en el aire en el momento menos preciso. —Aoshi no había considerado nunca antes que su cabello, que aquella trenza que había crecido con ella desde que era niña, fuera ridícula.

—Muy desafortunado. —Yahiko le dio una palmadita conciliadora en el hombro.

—Había un hombre enorme experto en artes marciales, me sujetó de la trenza y me estampó en el suelo, ¿te acuerdas que hace años Kamatari me fracturo las costillas?, bueno, habían soldado de manera débil, así que se me volvió a fracturar una. —Aoshi tuvo que obligarse a mantener su respiración en el ritmo normal, a ser sincero ignoraba que Kamatari le hubiera roto las costillas a Misao, nadie le había mencionado porqué el Aoiya estaba en ruinas cuando la pelea de Shishio terminó y si bien él intuía que un escuadrón de guerreros había ido por el Aoiya no se había puesto a analizar lo que había sucedido en semejante combate, lo único importante había sido que exteriormente Misao se veía bien, se veía bien y lo recibía con los brazos abiertos, como había sido desde pequeña.

—Oh. —Yahiko le lanzó una mirada apreciativa, recordando su propia pelea de aquella ocasión.

—Por un momento no pude respirar, lance los kunais a ciegas, pero se clavaron en él sin que me soltara, ¡así, como si sus músculos fueran una pared! —Aoshi se la imaginó, siendo atada por su cabello, demasiado pequeña y frágil para presentar una amenaza a un hombre de aquellas dimensiones—. Me arrastró por el suelo y luego me chocó contra una pared. —La voz de Misao tomó tintes molestos—. Se me abrió la cabeza como una sandía. —Yahiko no pudo ahogar una risa estúpida por la expresión.

—Y con las pocas neuronas que tienes.

—Como sea, me sujetó por el cuello —Misao se le pegó más, en acto reflejo Yahiko le acercó la oreja, Aoshi tuvo problemas para descifrarlo, pero al final pudo hacerlo—, _voy a violarte puta._ —Los hombros de Yahiko se tensaron, los de Aoshi también lo hicieron—. Y sabes, no podía permitirlo porque era demasiado grande y creo que me hubiera roto, así como una muñeca de trapo, pero no podía soltar mi cabello, tenía los dedos enredados en esa maldita trenza y la sangre no me dejaba ver. —Le pareció que Yahiko se ponía cada vez más rígido—. Y entonces hizo algo bastante idiota, me rompió la ropa y cuando lo hizo acerco demasiado su mano y por ende su cuerpo, le saque una daga del pecho, pero sabía que no podía lastimarlo en esa posición así que me corté el cabello, cuando me vi libre salté a su cabeza y ¡bam! —Misao apretó las cejas—. Y luego corrí por ahí como un pollo sangrante semidesnudo, no fue agradable. —La ninja hizo un mohín de disgusto, Yahiko dejó que el flequillo le cubriera los ojos, luego le puso una mano sobre la cabeza y la aplastó contra el futón.

—¡Ey! —Misao se quejó, ahogada por su peso—. ¿Quieres pelea?

—Kaoru es una mujer muy capaz.

—Lo es. —Misao no entendió el porqué del cambio de conversación.

—Ella es quien me ha enseñado todo lo que sé, ella quien me ha dado esta fortaleza y estas técnicas. —Yahiko guardó silencio un momento—. Y sin embargo cada vez que había problemas quien peleaba era yo, Kenshin, Sanosuke incluso, ¿sabes por qué?, no era porque no fuera capaz, cuando era niño era más capaz que yo, la razón es que a un hombre le duele ver a la mujer que quiere lastimada.

—Kaoru es Kaoru, —aplastada por su mano Misao le lanzó una mirada, unos ojos verdes que parecían piedra—, y yo soy yo.

—Lo que quiero decir. —Yahiko pegó su cabeza con la suya—. Es que eres la primera amiga que tuve en la vida, Kaoru era como una madre, Tsubame siempre me ha gustado, pero tú ibas y me golpeabas y chillabas y corríamos juntos como críos. Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero verte lastimada, porque eres una de las mujeres que quiero.

—Oh. —Misao abrió mucho los ojos que repentinamente se habían humedecido—. Oh. —Aoshi cayó en la cuenta de que nadie, nunca en la vida, le había dicho que era una mujer querida. Yahiko le pasó un brazo por los hombros, ella se hizo espacio en el hueco de su cuello, notó que temblaba, porque la violencia nunca la había vencido pero se rompía fácilmente ante el amor.

—Ese fue un mal cuento para dormir, ya no tengo ganas de contarte mi aventura bajo el puente.

—Tendrás que hacerlo. —Sonrió absurdamente mientras una lágrima le bajaba por la mejilla—. Un trato es un trato.

—Bien, —Yahiko tomó aire—, todo empezó cuando un chico me habló cuando pasaba frente al puesto de soba, ¿porque sabes?, cuando ves a un chico guay y estas en problemas no puedes evitar hablarle…

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi no pudo evitar notar que Kaoru observaba con sorpresa a Misao y a Yahiko, luego con rubor, luego con incredulidad y al final con un titubeo tan desesperante que estuvo tentado de decirle que no era lo que pensaba.

Misao se había dormido hecha un ovillo en el pecho del joven quien la abrazaba de manera floja por la espalda, como habían conversado hasta mucho después de medianoche aún no se levantaban y no parecían tener intención de hacerlo por un rato.

—¡Mi-sao-chan! —Kenji corrió hacía la joven, pero se quedó quieto observando la escena, al final pareció no gustarle (casi lo mismo que pasaba cuando veía a su padre abrazando a su madre) así que se coló en medio de los dos removiendo mucho la pelirroja cabeza.

—¿Kenji? —Yahiko abrió un ojo adormilado, el niño puso esfuerzo en los piecitos para darle con la cabeza bajo la barbilla—. ¡Au! —Yahiko saltó molesto—. ¡Mocoso del demonio!

—¿Kenji? —Misao también despertó, cabello desordenado—. Buenos días. —El niño se lanzó a sus brazos así que lo acarició como si repasara la melena de algún perrito juguetón.

—No voy a volver a bajarte de un árbol cuando este allí arriba llorado. —Yahiko se frotó la dañada barbilla, luego se paró como si cualquier cosa y se fue a lavar la cara bostezando ruidosamente—. Buenos días Busu, ¿qué pasa?, parece que viste un fantasma. —Aoshi pasó de los balbuceos de su anfitriona, al frente Misao sujetaba a Kenji por debajo de los brazos y le hacía subir y bajar a juego con un estribillo inventado.

 _Voy a violarte puta._

Fue como si pudiera verla: cubierta de sangre, desorientada, un cuerpo suave en la oscuridad.

 _Lo que quiero decir es que no quiero verte lastimada, porque eres una de las mujeres que quiero._

Y nadie le había enseñado a Misao de amor, le habían dado kunais y le habían enseñado a tirar patadas, cuando lloraba le obligaban a dejar de hacerlo, si se caía se le ordenaba levantarse y ni una sola vez siendo niña le habían cantado una canción.

—¿Qué quieres almorzar hoy Kenji? —Misao le tendió la mano al niño quien la siguió con docilidad—. Puedo hacer galletas de arroz, ¿quieres galletas de arroz? —Agradeció a los cielos que Yahiko se hubiera cruzado en su camino, que le hubiera dado amistad sincera, agradeció que Kaoru existiera y fuera la clase de persona ingenua que dejaba que un montón de extraños se convirtieran en su familia, agradeció que Kenshin hubiera tenido un hijo tan correcto como él mismo.

La vio desaparecer por el pasillo tirando de un niño tras ella, la habían criado como una ninja y eso era lo que era, pero su corazón era ingenuo, su cuerpo le pedía niños en los brazos y un hombre que le dijera que la amaba, tanto así lo necesitaba que había llorado cuando le habían dicho que era una mujer querida.

Era ridículo, por muchos años había pensado que solo había crecido en altura y seguía siendo la niña que correteaba a locas y ciegas murmurando "Aoshi-sama" tras él, pero no era así, quizás nunca lo había sido. Quizás y sólo quizás él solo había sido una piedra que le había hecho más difícil el camino.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Pensé que éste fanfic iba a ser más corto, pero Aoshi avanza tan despacio que no ha podido ser —calma y serenidad es éste hombre—. De cualquier manera estoy muy emocionada escribiendo este fanfic y mi llama MisAoshi está encendida hasta el máximo, risas.

Supongo que no hay por qué aclararlo, pero aunque Aoshi acepta y fomenta la relación de Yahiko con Misao no siente la misma sensación por Kenshin, de ahí que haya tenido el deseo de que la grulla volara para que sus manos no se tocaran, es algo tonto porque Kenshin solo tiene ojos para Kaoru, pero creo que Aoshi aun siente cierta rivalidad por él y a decir verdad Misao siempre ha sido muy aficionada a _Himura._

En este fanfic estoy escribiendo solo desde la perspectiva de Aoshi, algo que nunca había hecho, es divertido, pero se pierden unas cuantas interacciones. En fin, espero que les guste, un beso y gracias por leer.

 _18 de Enero del 2016 Lunes_


	3. Adios y hola

**FLORES DE CEREZO**

 **Capítulo 3: Adiós y hola**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Para ser sincero Aoshi sabía que a Misao las despedidas no le causaban demasiado conflicto, si bien gimoteaba un rato y se quejaba de todos los lugares que no había podido visitar en cuanto empezaba a andar se olvidaba de la persona que se había ido o a la que dejaba atrás. Hace tiempo cuando Aoshi meditaba en el templo se había hecho a la idea que esa actitud se había desarrollado desde el tiempo en que, siendo niña, la había dejado con Okina. Para una Misao de seis años —sin embargo— aquello había sonado a abandono y el abandono estaba peligrosamente cerca de la traición, que Misao lo había querido desde niña era cierto, pero también una parte de ella se había cerrado como ostra ante el dolor, no había que ser un experto en conducta humana para darse cuenta de que aquella joven se conducía por la vida con abandono, un día decidía que quería ir a Tokio, otro día agarraba su morral y se iba a las montañas. Decir _adiós_ o exclamar un _he vuelto_ era algo que no le confería mayor conflicto y no provocaba estados sentimentales exigentes. De hecho cuando Aoshi había empezado a salir de nuevo de misión ella no se había mostrado preocupada y si acaso se volvía más animada cuando él volvía (un descalabro para sus meditaciones por otro lado).

—¿Estas segura que no puedes quedarte más días? —La joven Himura por otro lado era mala para decir adiós, como si temiera en alguna parte de sí misma quedarse sola de nuevo, pese a que ahora tenía un esposo y un hijo.

—Mis pacientes me esperan. —Takani pasó sus dedos por su largo y sedoso cabello, era un gesto distraído de seducción, pero Aoshi no creía que estuviera intentando aquello por él o por Himura, Takani era la clase de mujer que tenía el arte de engatusar hombres muy arraigado.

—Sí, no todos son tan flojos como tú, Busu. —Yahiko exclamó con franco afán de molestar y Kaoru le regresó la gracia con un izquierdazo, no que la maternidad hubiera modificado mucho sus formas y maneras.

—Más adelante te informo de lo que encuentre y lo demás. —Misao le anunció cantarinamente, se había subido a una barra de la cocina, los pies enfundados en botitas colgando en el aire.

—De acuerdo. —Megumi sonrió, una sonrisa muy de médico, que no alcanzaba a llegar a los ojos pero que producía calma en quien la viera.

—Vamos a extrañarla mucho. —Kenshin sonrió amable mientras Kenji se ocupaba en darle puntapiés sin tregua, Aoshi era de la idea que a veces la amabilidad de Kenshin para con las mujeres tenía justificado las inquietudes de su mujer y sus consiguientes celos, además empezaba a crear la teoría de que en realidad Kenji también se sentía de cierta manera excluido y solo estaba tratando —de manera muy errónea— de llamar su atención.

—Sé que me extrañaras Kenshin. —Megumi le guiñó un ojo con el aire zorruno que había tenido de muchacha.

—¡Deja de coquetearle a mi esposo! —Kaoru saltó, una escena bastante común cuando todos ellos eran más jóvenes.

—Si Megumi, eso no se hace. —Misao movió los pies en el aire como un niño travieso e inquieto—. Kaoru se lo ha ganado respetable y honorablemente.

—¿Soy un premio? —Kenshin musitó bajito, pero nadie le prestó atención.

—Vamos a llevarte a tomar el tren antes de que arruines éste matrimonio. —Yahiko se encogió de hombros, podía parecer un comentario al aire, pero si bien Kaoru y Kenshin habían llegado a un entendimiento mutuo al final lo cierto es que aquel joven había puesto todo de su parte para que aquel amor pudiera florecer, quizás es que, en alguna parte escondida de su mente, intentaba crear una familia que lo acogiera, Yahiko era —para fines prácticos— un hijo no reconocido del matrimonio Himura y sin lazos sanguíneos de por medio Kaoru y Kenshin estaban orgullosos de él.

—No hay que preocuparse. —Misao bajo de un salto de la barra—. Kitsune está enamorada de alguien más.

—No sé de qué estás hablando. —Megumi se hizo la desentendida.

—Te enviaremos correo si se aparece. —Yahiko la codeó en un brazo a pesar de que seguía siendo ligeramente más alta que él.

—Mejor aún, te lo enviaremos por correo si se aparece. —Misao la codeó del otro lado, como dos chiquillos poniendo en evidencia el amor fallido de su hermana mayor, Aoshi pensó, en alguna parte de su ser, que aquello era cruel, pero las bromas pesadas habían sido el sello propio de Sagara y al parecer se lo había dejado de legado a sus dos pequeños subordinados.

Si bien Misao siempre se quejaba de Sanosuke y solía llamarlo zopenco y linduras por el estilo lo cierto es que también admiraba su modo de lucha y solía verlo con la boca abierta y ojos brillosos cuando se ponía serio. En realidad no creía que una mujer debía sentir esa clase de atracción hacía un buen luchador, pero era inevitable, Misao compartía el gusto científico por las peleas que era el legado absoluto del Oniwabanshu.

—Son despreciables. —Megumi siseó entre dientes, Yahiko y Misao cruzaron una palma en el aire, Kaoru los observó ligeramente preocupada y luego volteó a verlo a él de reojo, Aoshi apostaba 10 a 1 que su joven anfitriona aún creía que Yahiko y Misao se traían algo y al parecer pensaba que aquello podía afectarlo, algo le decía que los esposos hablarían y luego tendría una charla con Kenshin.

—Vámonos ya. —Todos salieron en dirección a la estación de tren como en alegre tropel, en otras condiciones le hubiera pedido a Misao que también ellos partieran, pero estaban esperando un mensaje de un ninja de Tokio, no podían irse hasta que se llevara a cabo el contacto.

—¿No es lindo el clima en estos días?

—Si claro. —Misao había tomado a Kenji de la mano, Yahiko de la otra y lo balanceaban en el aire mientras daba de gritos (quien sabe si de alegría, de terror o de ambos), Kaoru iba adelante hablando los últimos instantes con Megumi así que Kenshin se le emparejo con su aire casual de siempre, últimamente se hacía a la idea de que Kenshin en realidad pocas veces abría la boca en su presencia si no era porque tenía una idea determinada en mente.

—Kaoru-dono cree que Yahiko y Misao-dono se gustan. —No pensó que se lo soltara así, sin previa preparación, aunque intuyó por qué al notar cierta sonrisita bailándole en la comisura de la boca.

—Sería bueno si lo hicieran. —Aoshi refutó sin pizca de emoción.

—No soy de la misma opinión. —Kenshin ladeó la cabeza observando al par que meneaba arriba abajo a su hijo—. Son demasiado entusiastas cuando están juntos.

—Con el tiempo podrían acostumbrarse a un estado más recatado. —Aoshi sentenció—. Ambos han dado muestras de poder ser serios y confiables si la situación lo requiere.

—Pensé que te afectaría más. —Aunque no parecía muy desilusionado—. A lo mejor no estas preocupado porque sabes que no se gustan.

—Yahiko ha sido muy expresivo en demostrar su amor.

—Por Tsubame. —Kenshin completó la frase, como un padre ligeramente contento de la decisión de su primogénito—. Y Misao también ha sido muy clara decidiendo que solo te quiere a ti. —Aoshi no dijo nada, no podía decir nada de cualquier manera.

—¡Se nos va el tren! —Al frente Yahiko corrió y Misao lo hizo con él, Kenji revoloteó en el aire como una bandera, Aoshi se vio envuelto y superado por la risa colectiva.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La partida de Megumi Takani no creó un gran cambio en la convivencia del dojo ni dejo un hueco difícil de llenar, lo cierto es que Megumi solía fungir como una especie de mujer perfecta que iba por ahí burlándose de los demás y poniendo al descubierto sus fallos, Aoshi estaba seguro de que le había dicho algo innecesario a Misao porque desde que se había ido la joven estaba preparando un pote muy raro para bañarse con él —cosas de mujeres.

Kaoru, aunque se veía más relajada también se notaba un poco menos chispeante, esa mujer después de todo necesitaba estar en movimiento para ser capaz de brillar y nadie se enojaba con la pasión con que lo hacía ella. Misao cuando se enojaba de verdad ponía unos ojos verdes que no eran los de una mujer si no los de un Oniwabanshu, pero de todas maneras solo una vez en la vida Aoshi la había visto enojada en serio y en aquel entonces era una niña.

Aoshi giró la mirada hacía el dojo al sentir una mirada sobre él y se encontró a Kaoru y Misao observándolo, Kaoru giró la mirada sonrojada —encontrada en falta—, Misao por el contrario agitó una mano en el aire con una sonrisa tontuela en la cara, Aoshi asintió ligeramente con la cabeza en señal de reconocimiento y luego desvió la mirada, sabía que Misao era completamente capaz de sostenerle la mirada embelesada y a ser sincero era un poco incómodo.

—¡Wa! —Salido de la nada Kenji golpeó contra su pierna armado con una rama/espada, ante el contacto con el musculo el niño se fue al suelo de sentón.

—¿Estas bien? —Aoshi le preguntó con la profesionalidad con la que interrogaría a un aliado lastimado.

—Uh. —Los ojos del niño se llenaron de lágrimas y luego se sorbió los mocos y asintió con la cabeza, aunque a primera vista parecía un niño mimado lo cierto es que era hijo de la tigresa del kendo y de Battousai el destajador, su misma sangre se revelaba a la debilidad. El niño agitó su rama en el aire, Aoshi recordó vagamente a otra niña que hacía lo mismo y a él, siendo muchacho, diciéndole que no podía correr con un palo en la mano porque se sacaría un ojo.

—No corras con eso en la mano. —Su instinto de líder le obligó a verlo con fijeza—. Puedes lastimarte.

—Sí. —Kenji, al igual que Misao en su tiempo, no parecía demasiado intimidado con él. Dejó el palo a un lado y lo observó con sus enormes ojos azules, como pidiendo algo, aunque Aoshi no estaba muy seguro del qué, los niños siempre querían algo si hacía memoria.

—¿Qué? —Y las mentes infantiles eran particularmente difíciles de adivinar.

—Mi-sao-chan… —El niño gesticuló exageradamente como si le costara entender o a él explicarse.

—Esta con tu madre. —Aoshi señaló hacía el dojo, pero el niño lo siguió viendo con aquellos enormes ojos, por un momento Aoshi tuvo la sensación de que Kenshin había mandado a su niño a molestarlo, pero luego recordó que no es que Kenji se llevara de las maravillas con su padre.

—¡Kenji! —A lo lejos Kaoru gritó, como si su sexto sentido de madre presintiera que su hijo estaba incordiando a alguien—. ¡Ven!

—¡Voy! —El niño soltó un grito de guerra, vio a Aoshi con detenimiento y soltó el palo para después echar a correr, buen chico, aprendía rápido, Misao en cambio nunca lo escuchaba en aquel tiempo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Empezaba a caer la tarde cuando Aoshi sintió unos toquecitos en su puerta, no tuvo que preguntar quién era.

—Adelante.

—Pensé que le gustaría un poco de té. —Misao entró con una sonrisa en el rostro, llevaba puesta una yukata bonita, que se ajustaba en su cintura pequeña y le dejaba ver los hombros, tenía el cabello mojado por el baño reciente y las mejillas se le habían encendido.

Aoshi no era tonto, Misao usualmente era una mujer coqueta, o por lo menos intentaba serlo, se había enterado por Kenshin que robaba a los hombres usando una voz sexy y realmente no era difícil imaginársela haciendo algo así.

Ya anteriormente en el Aoiya Misao a veces acudía a él y se cambiaba muchas veces de lado la trenza ladeando la cabeza para que él pudiera ver su cuello, otras veces Okon u Omasu le ponían colorete en los labios y ella no paraba de observarlo intentando que él le devolviera la mirada, incluso hablaba más de la cuenta para que le prestara atención a su boca. A veces también se sentaba frente a él de tal manera que el short ninja se le subía, Aoshi sabía que lo hacía a propósito porque cuando estaba distraída y relajada nunca se le subía el short hasta esos extremos cuando se arrodillaba.

—Gracias. —Sin dar muestras de haber notado su atuendo o su aspecto Aoshi miró por la ventana mientras ella se arrodillaba frente a él para preparar el té, sabía que Misao sola no era capaz de planear un evento como aquel, ella era más de ponerse algo y correr hacía él sin planes en mente esperando que la elogiara, aquello nunca había pasado, pero ella seguía poniendo empeño. Eso de su cabello mojado humedeciéndole ligeramente los hombros de la yukata y sus mejillas encendidas eran algo que probablemente alguien como Takani había orquestado, siempre causando alboroto allá donde fuera.

—Yahiko hoy ha salido a pasear con Tsubame. —Misao inició su relato feliz, pero Aoshi detectó una leve nota de nerviosismo mientras se inclinaba para preparar el té, notó que la yukata le colgaba ligeramente del frente y soltó un suspiro mental por lo muy astuta que podía llegar a ser Megumi Takani.

—No me habías comentado la razón por la que te cortaste el cabello. —Aoshi la interrumpió con su sequedad de siempre y al instante Misao dio un respingo, cualquier intento de seducirlo (o siquiera intentarlo) perdiéndose rápidamente.

—No pensé que fuera importante. —Había honestidad en sus palabras, aunque también era latente que esperaba una reprimenda, por un momento hubo silencio y luego ella suspiró—. Sabía que podía escucharnos. —Y de todas maneras le había contado todo a Yahiko, Aoshi se preguntó si en algún punto muy escondido de su mente ella quería que lo supiera o si quizás era tan cabezota que las ganas de contárselo a su amigo habían sido superiores a cualquier otra cosa—. Lo siento. —Misao dejo el vaso con té a un lado—. Debo entrenar más fuerte. —En realidad Aoshi nunca hubiese llegado a la conclusión de que eso era lo que debía hacerse, a ser sincero Misao entrenaba bastante.

—Me parece que en este caso te ha faltado precaución. —Aoshi la miró con dureza, pero ella estaba entretenida dándole vueltas con el dedo al vaso y no lo vio.

—Sí, debí haber limpiado bien el área, no soy buena en combate cuerpo a cuerpo. —Aunque aquello era cierto y por un lado era un razonamiento excelente para alguien que en el pasado no se daba cuenta de sus errores lo que Aoshi realmente quería decir es que aquella exposición al peligro no era algo que pudiera tolerar—. Pero al final todo salió bien. —Misao le extendió el vaso, con premura, tan rápido que el té goteó y le quemó un dedo, pero ni siquiera se inmutó ante el hecho. Aoshi sujetó el vaso cuando ella lo soltaba, le gustaba el té caliente, Misao lo sabía y también sabía que ella se quedaba ahí hasta que él terminaba de tomar el té, era su momento juntos en el día, ninguno de los dos hablaba, pero Misao era libre para observarlo y él se dejaba ver sin reparos. Aquella dinámica no funcionaba ese día porque aunque Misao había tenido planes muy diferentes en mente cuando había entrado lo cierto es que ahora solo quería salir, Aoshi notó su nerviosismo, la manera en que apretaba la yukata bajo sus dedos y desviaba la mirada a la pared. Podía haber sido agradable por una vez, tomarse el té rápido y dejarla marcharse, pero en lugar de eso puso el vaso a un lado, Misao lo miró con aprehensión, sabía lo que eso significaba, el té estaba demasiado caliente así que lo dejaría a un lado para que se enfriase.

—¡Puedo soplarle!... si quiere… —Sus mejillas se encendieron aún más dejando patente que quería irse de ahí.

—Es de mala educación. —Aoshi la observó de reojo y ella se encogió sabiendo que tendría que esperar y rezando internamente porque él dejara el asunto por la paz—. ¿Te quedo cicatriz en la cabeza?

—¿Eh?, —por un momento Misao no entendió, pero luego recordó la conversación que había tenido con Yahiko " _me partí la cabeza como sandia"—_. Ah, no, creo que no. —Apretó los dedos de las manos entrecruzándolos y desvió la mirada a la puerta, era tan evidente que quería irse.

—Las heridas en la cabeza son peligrosas. —Aoshi se puso de pie para el horror de Misao y se sentó un poco atrás de ella sin que la joven atinara a moverse o preguntar—. Pueden afectar la coordinación, la memoria, incluso los instintos.

—Na-nada de eso me ha pasado. —Pero Misao no pudo seguir su frágil defensa Aoshi le sujetó la cabeza repleta de mechones humedecidos y le pasó los rasposos dedos por el cuero cabelludo, ella se quedó tiesa, como un soldado encontrado en falta. Aoshi descubrió una larga cicatriz, tan grande que era obvio que había sangrado a límites alarmantes. La pasó con su dedo dos veces, solo para estar consciente total y cabal de lo que realmente había pasado.

—Es muy grande. —Soltó lo obvio y no sintió ninguna clase de satisfacción al verla encogerse, Misao no estaba asustada de él, ella simplemente no quería que él supiera nada de aquello, lo había mantenido en la ignorancia del peligro que corría, sin confiar en él ni siquiera para decirle que no se había cortado el cabello porque le había llegado la inspiración o se había unido a una nueva moda si no porque había estado a punto de morir.

A ser sincero él tampoco lo hacía, ni siquiera cuando había ocurrido lo de Gein había comentado algo al respecto, eran dos personas que convivían en una casa y fingían un lazo que en realidad no existía.

—Su té va a enfriarse. —Misao sacudió la cabeza a un lado, Aoshi notó que se abrazaba las mangas de la yukata con una fijeza que no podía ser a causa del nerviosismo. Hacía poco había estado muy segura al enseñarle los hombros y su rostro bonito, pero ahora que estaba a espaldas de ella parecía asustada de verdad.

—No te había visto esa yukata. —Sujetó la tela de los hombros fingiendo acomodársela, pero en realidad la bajo un par de centímetros más, Misao se quedó lívida y Aoshi supo por qué, el inicio de su espalda tenía unas marcas que eran inconfundibles, la habían azotado.

—Creo que Himura me necesita. —Misao se jaló la yukata como pudo, se le habían llenado los ojos de lágrimas y Aoshi esta vez no estaba seguro de cuál era el sentimiento que encerraban, intentó levantarse pero Aoshi le puso una mano sobre el hombro, tocándola cuando ella hubiera dado cualquier cosa por alejarse de él, bonito cambio en el curso de los eventos.

—Himura no te necesita. —En ningún sentido a decir verdad—. Vamos a hablar de esto.

—Voy a entrenar más.

—No te pregunte eso.

—Sé… —Misao tenía las manitas frágiles temblándole sobre las rodillas—. Sé que es un deshonor para el Okashira tener unas marcas como esas, pe-pero… —Hasta ese momento Aoshi entendió que ella no estaba rehuyendo de él por temor a herirlo por no confiar en él, estaba rehuyendo de él porque creía que iba a castigarla por no ser lo suficientemente capaz como Oniwabanshu—. Pero esas marcas son de cuando era adolescente. —Misao hablaba tan rápido por el nerviosismo que Aoshi estuvo tentado de pedirle que lo hiciera más despacio—. Tenía catorce años y-y eran demasiados, con entrenamiento y todo. —Volvió a él una mirada que era derrota pura, Aoshi no había visto nunca ese rostro en ella y tuvo que retroceder—. Era muy chica, aun no era Okashira, no me lo tomaba tan en serio, pero no volverá a pasar, de verdad. —Apretó los puños, como si se diera cuenta que aquella no era la actitud que tenía que tomar y se estaba comportando como una niña en el momento menos indicado—. No volverá a pasar. —Se puso de pie. Era bonita, con la yukata que le apretaba la cintura, el cabello negro acariciándole las mejillas y las pestañas húmedas que sin embargo no habían dejado caer una lágrima—. Con permiso Aoshi-sama. —Era la primera vez en todo el tiempo que llevaban juntos que ella no esperaba que él se acabara su té, que no lo veía con la admiración de una niña enamorada, era la primera vez que se daba cuenta cabal de lo que Misao pensaba de él, pudiera ser, sí, que estuviera enamorada de él, lo tenía en alta estima, tanto que era un punto distante que ella se sabía incapaz de alcanzar, cualquier fallo en ella representaba algo más que la separaba de él.

Tenía catorce años y la habían azotado. Aquel cuerpecito flacucho y esos ojos verdes que eran como esmeraldas que brillaran en la oscuridad. ¿Solo eso?, ¿solo un castigo físico?, Aoshi nunca se había puesto a pensar que una niña que viaja sola por un país era blanco de cualquier ataque, de cualquier atrocidad y ahora él mismo podía comprobar que aunque su espíritu era imparable su fuerza física no era de consideración.

 _Eran demasiados._

Sí, demasiados secretos, demasiados silencios entre ella y él.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Siempre que veo llorar a Misao-dono es por ti. —Kenshin llegó a mitad de la noche, como un fantasma. Aoshi se había ido a dormir al cuarto de invitados así que no le sorprendió demasiado que Kenshin le hiciera compañía.

—Una vez lloró por tu esposa. —Aoshi comentó como si cualquier cosa.

—Lágrimas tan grandes como la luna. —Kenshin se sentó a su lado, Aoshi lo miró de reojo preguntándose si molestarlo era parte de su papel como anfitrión.

—Solo la cuestione acerca de ciertos asuntos peligrosos.

—No estoy diciendo que no tuvieras razón en preguntarle, —Kenshin soltó un suspiro—, pero creo que le estas dando la idea equivocada.

—¿En qué sentido?

—Ella cree que te ha decepcionado. —Kenshin miró el techo—. Estoy seguro que preocupado es un sentimiento más acorde.

—Nunca le mencione estar decepcionado. —Aoshi arqueó una ceja.

—A veces es necesario aclararlo. —El pelirrojo se sujetó las rodillas—. Nacimos en otra era y no entendemos los cambios que ha dado el mundo, en nuestro tiempo un susurro era una indicación de muerte, una mirada encerraba demonios, pero una mujer siempre ha sido una mujer. Proteger a una mujer es algo que los hombres hemos compartido desde siempre, pero si no se lo explicas a Misao-dono no entenderá que en tus ojos la furia que estabas sintiendo no era contra ella si no contra ti. —Hasta ese momento Aoshi no hubiera creído que la observara con furia, pero ahora que lo pensaba, sí, era probable, algo había hervido en su pecho al observar las marcas en su espalda e incluso sus dedos sobre su piel se habían vuelto hierro.

—No soy bueno hablando.

—Aoshi, —Kenshin le puso una mano sobre el hombro, una mano que era tibia y confortable, como la de un buen compañero de armas—, ella había ido a ti intentando gustarte, se esforzó mucho para que la vieras, pero lo único que fuiste capaz de ver fue sus debilidades.

—No fue así. —Aoshi apretó los dientes, era increíble que Kenshin pudiera ver dentro de él como un libro abierto y sin embargo estuviera vedado para Misao y ella para él—. ¿Qué quiere que vea?, es una mujer bonita, ya lo sabe.

—No lo sabe. —Kenshin dejó resbalar la mano de su hombro—. Kaoru no lo sabía, yo no podía creerlo, siempre fui insensible ante sus intentos porque creía que era algo que se daba por descontado, pensaba que era preciosa como una estrella en el firmamento, pero si no se lo dices a la persona que amas no será capaz de verlo con sus propios ojos.

—No puedo usar las palabras como tú.

—Entonces has alguna otra cosa. —Kenshin sonrió sin ganas—. Kaoru-dono la ha reconfortado como a una niña, mi hijo se ha ovillado en su regazo para darle calor y Yahiko la ha hecho reír con chistes poco recomendados para las damas.

—¿Y tú? —Hasta que no lo dijo Aoshi no se dio cuenta de lo demandante que sonaba. Volvió al tiempo donde quería superar a Kenshin acomode lugar, por ser mejor espadachín, por ser mejor líder, por conocer a Misao y a sí mismo mejor que él.

—Yo le dije lo que ya sabía, que nunca habías sido bueno con las palabras y que, como lo había hecho siempre, no debía dejar de confiar en ti. —Aoshi cerró los ojos, los abrió, recordó al mismo hombre pidiéndole que volviera al Aoiya, a pesar de todo, por cierta niña fuerte que ante la esperanza de recuperarlo no había dejado de llorar

—Himura… —Kenshin lo miró de reojo—. Gracias. —Porque las palabras aún se le dificultaban pero Kenshin sabía leer entre líneas.

—Para que están los amigos.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Misao le había rehuido todo el día, no había sido particularmente difícil, en la mañana Yahiko se la había llevado argumentando que Tsubame quería conversar con ella y él se había quedado con la familia Himura, aunque Kaoru se comportaba todo lo amable que una anfitriona podía parecer lo cierto es que lo observaba con algo muy parecido al reproche y a la desilusión, pero si Aoshi no era capaz de aclararle a Misao sus verdaderos sentimientos era del todo improbable que le diera una explicación a la esposa de Himura.

Kenji, con la inocencia de los niños, le había contado en su lenguaje de media lengua que Misao-chan había llorado en la noche cuando nadie la veía, pero que su papá lo había notado, a Aoshi le pareció que le causaba orgullo que su padre lo hubiera notado aunque no era capaz de decírselo, los hombres —a cualquier edad— no es que se comunicaran muy bien verbalmente.

Antes de irse Yahiko le había dedicado una mirada, pero no había ningún instinto de lucha en sus ojos, a pesar de que los primeros días le había dado algo parecido a un ultimátum parecía que el muchacho era consciente de que Misao lo había malinterpretado, debía ser un código masculino que las mujeres no entendían. De cualquier manera se había llevado a Misao lejos de él y probablemente aquello había sido razonable tomando en cuenta que la joven tenía los ojos rojos y mostrar su debilidad siempre la había atormentado.

Aoshi se pasó la mañana en una meditación floja, interrumpida de vez en cuando por Kenji que jugaba con la pelota o Kenshin que barría las hojas más cerca, Kaoru, como si se consolidara con Misao en un frente común, había intentado no estar cerca de él.

Sabía que era una persona difícil, antisocial y que pocas personas lo podían considerar un amigo, pero siempre había creído que Misao entendía su personalidad retorcida y podía leer a través de sus silencios. Ciertamente la muchacha era muy buena descifrando si quería una comida o la otra y solo le bastaba una mirada para que ella supiera que tenía que quedarse quieta o echar a correr en una batalla, pero parecía que los asuntos más elementales y simples de su corazón se le escapaban.

No es como si Aoshi estuviera muy claro al respecto tampoco, sabía que no permitiría que ella volviera a correr esa clase de peligro, ¿pero cómo detenerla?, ¿cómo obligarla a confiar en él?, ¿cómo ordenarle que no se pusiera más en la línea de fuego?, ella era la Okashira y aunque él seguía siendo un Oniwabanshu nunca le había dado razón ni seña de las misiones que tomaba por su propia cuenta, ¿cómo exigiría algo que no era capaz de entregar?

—¡A comer! —Kenshin gritó a lo lejos y Aoshi comprendió que Misao no iba a volver a su lado con una sonrisa como siempre si no hacía alguna clase de concesión.

Comieron en silencio, Kaoru porque parecía no encontrarse a gusto con él, Kenshin porque parecía estarle dando su espacio y Kenji porque si hablaba se atragantaba así que había decidido darle prioridad a su vida, inteligente decisión por otro lado.

Cuando terminaron de comer Aoshi regreso al cuarto de invitados y se entretuvo leyendo uno de los libros del fallecido señor Kamiya, era un libro bastante serio y firme acerca del camino de la espada, se imaginó a aquel hombre bastante estricto en sus normas y no pudo entender como había criado a una chica como Kaoru, aunque a ser sincero nadie podría entender como un tutor como él había terminado con una protegida como Misao, tal vez habían espíritus que nacían libres sin que nadie pudiera torcerles el camino.

—¡Ya volvimos! —Era más de media tarde cuando escuchó la voz de Yahiko y una respuesta alborozada de parte de Kaoru, Aoshi decidió que un encuentro temprano como aquel no beneficiaría a nadie y decidió quedarse en el salón hasta que estuvo seguro de que Misao se había relajado.

—Caballito, caballito, caballito. —La escuchó canturrear y salió del salón cerca de una hora después, Misao estaba sentada con Kenji sobre una rodilla y lo hacía saltar una y otra vez para el deleite del niño—. Caballito, caballito… —Ya no tenía los ojos rojos y ni siquiera parecía triste, sus pupilas verdes estaban encendidas por la risa del niño, como si el hijo de Himura fuera alguna clase de bálsamo. Aoshi se detuvo dándose cuenta que no quería quebrar esa imagen ni volver pálidas esas mejillas que eran como manzanas maduras.

—¡Ey! —Alguien gritó en la entrada del dojo, aunque no sintió ninguna especie de mala sensación Aoshi giró la mirada hacía la entrada, en la puerta estaba un hombre enorme, con unos brazos como postes y una barba descuidada, por un momento no lo reconoció.

—¡Ah! —Kenji dejó de reírse y se encogió contra Misao ante el intruso, Misao abrazó al niño instintivamente contra su pecho y observó a aquel gigante de cabello castaño que se dirigía a grandes zancos hacía ella.

—¿Tú quién eres? —El hombre le acercó la cara como si entrecerrando los ojos fuera a reconocerla.

—¿Sanosuke? —Misao preguntó dubitativa.

—¿Y este? —El castaño sujetó al niño de un brazo y el chiquillo chilló de terror para acto seguido darle una patada en la cara—. ¡Es igualito a Kenshin!, —Sanosuke soltó una risa ronca, masculina y casi salvaje—, pero pega como Jou-chan.

—Si eres Sanosuke. —Misao tenía la boca abierta y Aoshi descubrió en su expresión que en realidad le gustaba lo que veía, Misao siempre había sido así a ser sincero, le gustaba la gente guapa y no tenía ningún reparo en admitirlo, incluso había dicho que Enishi era guapo a pesar de todo lo que los unía con él. La vio recorrer con la mirada y sin pudor su pecho, sus piernas, sus brazos y por ultimo su cara al tiempo que se le pintaban las mejillas, quizás por la vergüenza de reconocerlo atractivo —a él que tantas veces había querido patear en la cabeza en el pasado.

—¡Comadreja!, —finalmente él la reconoció—, no te reconocía en esa ropa de niña. —Misao aguantó muy mal el insulto, se puso de pie en toda la extensión de su poco más de metro y medio y dobló la rodilla con toda la intención de patearlo (se cayera Kenji de su brazo al hacerlo o no), para su sorpresa e indignación Sanosuke la sujetó de la cintura con su mano libre como si fuera un costal de patatas y la pegó en él en un abrazo tan brusco que la sofocó por entero.

—Pareces una niñita rica, ¿por qué te cortaste el cabello?, ¿y el Cubo de Hielo?, ¿dónde está Jou-chan?

—Suel-ta-me. —Colocó ambas manos sobre su pecho y trató de zafarse, pero los años en el extranjero habían vuelto a Sanosuke más descarado y fuerte, por desgracia, así que no le hizo ningún caso.

—¡Baja, baja, baja! —Kenji empezó a berrear en su otro brazo, colgando como trapo de su mano, pero lo único que hizo Sanosuke fue sentarse a Kenji en un hombro y a Misao en el otro, como si fueran pericos en el hombro de un pirata y sujetándolos para que no se cayeran se anunció con mucho revuelo.

—¡Ey Kenshin!, ¡Kenshin amigo! —No pasó nada para que Kenshin saliera y fue tanto el gozo en su mirada y lo mucho que se encendieron sus ojos violetas que Kenji se preguntó con sorpresa quien sería en realidad ese señor.

—¡Sanosuke! —Kaoru se tiró encima de él en un abrazo que no pudo corresponder porque Misao y Kenji seguían en sus hombros, los dos molestos por ser parte de esa exhibición de su fuerza.

—¡Cabeza de pollo! —Yahiko le dio una palmada brutal en la espalda mientras le sonreía con una hilera de dientes blancos.

—¿Y el Cubo de Hielo? —Aoshi supuso que aquel era él, no que no lo hubiera oído antes de cualquier manera y en el dojo eran especialistas en decir un apodo en la cara. Sin ser notado caminó hasta frente a Sanosuke y el hombre dio un silbido de admiración—. Te caen bien los años, ¿ah? —Bueno, Aoshi hubiera podido decir lo mismo, pero no lo dijo, Misao se había tensado sobre el hombro de Sanosuke, como si verlo no hubiera estado en sus planes y hubiese roto por completo la alegría que se respiraba hasta un instante antes.

Y Aoshi supo que aquel era el momento de hacer una concesión; estiró los brazos hacía ella, la sujetó de la cintura sin que nadie pudiera hacer otra cosa más que exhalar un jadeo y con una facilidad de movimientos que cualquiera le envidiaría la colocó en el suelo con delicadeza, por menos de un segundo sus dedos se quedaron rodeando su cintura mientras los ojos de Misao lo veían fijos y bien abiertos, mejillas más rojas que cuando había repasado con descaro la nueva fisionomía de Sanosuke.

Luego de ponerla en el suelo Aoshi le tendió los brazos a Kenji y el niño saltó con el despego con el que había saltado del árbol a sus brazos la primera vez, Aoshi repitió el procedimiento de ponerlo en el suelo y luego dirigió sus ojos azules y claros a Sanosuke quien lo observaba con una sonrisita torcida, como si supiera algo que los demás no.

—Creo que estuviste en China.

—Así es. —Sanosuke se cruzó de brazos—. Y creo que ya sé que quieres saber. —Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y la charla se desvió hacía probables ataques entre naciones y la inminencia de una posible guerra, por el rabillo del ojo Aoshi observó que Misao seguía la conversación alerta, pero no era capaz de quitar de su rostro aquel sonrojo delator que Yahiko le hizo notar con un codazo burlón.

Cambiar el estado de ánimo de Misao con un roce, una palabra o una acción era algo que venía haciendo desde que era una niña, Kenshin tenía razón, no era bueno con las palabras, pero podía hacer otras cosas, ella lo entendería.

—¿Y mi arroz blanco? —De pronto Sanosuke interrumpió girando hacía Kenshin—. ¿Y mi sopa de miso?

—Es mi esposo no el tuyo. —Kaoru se cruzó de brazos, todos se rieron, luego Yahiko se hizo escuchar.

—Yo sé de alguien que dijo que tenía el mejor sazón de Kyoto. —Misao tardó cerca de dos segundos en recordar que esa era ella.

—Solo espera Cabeza de Gallo. —Con un guiño se señaló a sí misma—. Vas a arrepentirte de decir que soy una niñita.

—Dije que lo parecías. —Sanosuke gruñó y le revolvió los cabellos, pero había ternura en su mirada, luego y para sorpresa interna de Aoshi dirigió una mirada burlona hacía él—. Nunca dije que lo fueras. —Y parecía que Sanosuke Sagara sabía algo sobre él que ni siquiera él mismo había notado.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Como Aoshi se resiste a mis avances y a los intentos de Kenshin tuvimos que ponernos salvajes y hablarle a Sanosuke, ¡espera y veras Shinomori!, en otros asuntos escribir desde la perspectiva de Aoshi deja muchos huecos porque lo ve todo pero no es que le llamen mucho la atención las pequeñas estupideces de la vida, me dan ganas de escribir la versión de Misao cuando acabe este fanfic, seguro que es más gracioso.

En fin, agradezco a:

 **Gaby L**

 **Harumigirl**

 **Aoi97**

 **KHisame**

 **Serena tsukino chiba**

 **Lica**

 **Mita89**

 **Relenavivi**

 **Pajaritoazul**

 **Misao21**

Muchas gracias por leer y comentar son de lo mejor.

 _10 de Febrero del 2016 Miércoles_


	4. Ojos de cielo

**FLORES DE CEREZO**

 **Capítulo 4: Ojos de cielo**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

—Buenas noches.

—Buenas noches.

—¡Hasta mañana!

—¡Ya duérmanse!

—¡Dejen de hablar de una vez! —La escena de todos durmiendo juntos en el dojo volvía a repetirse y como tantas noches anteriores Aoshi se sentó con la espalda apoyada en la pared y procedió a pernoctar, no que hubiera podido hacerlo demasiado de cualquier manera…

Había pasado una escasa hora cuando Misao se levantó, tenía el cabello desordenado, la yukata arrugada y ojos de quien no aguanta un minuto más.

—Cabeza de pollo, deja de roncar. —Como pudo la joven lo rodó para cambiarle la posición, para un Oniwabanshu, adiestrado en perfeccionar su oído, los ronquidos de Sanosuke eran tan temerarios como el de un oso que rugiera a escasos metros, para fortuna de ambos Sanosuke se rascó la panza sin despertar y dejó de roncar. Se había dormido al lado de Yahiko así que entre ella y él hacían del joven espadachín un sándwich, aquello parecía causarle gracia a su protegida porque por un momento se los quedo viendo a los dos con una sonrisa, luego le dio con el dedo en la nariz a Yahiko.

—Voy a… matarte… —Yahiko refunfuño entre sueños y hundió la cabeza en la almohada, Misao se río quedito ante su incapacidad para despertarse, luego regresó a su lugar, se ovillo entre las sabanas y procedió a dormirse, Aoshi siguió su ejemplo.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¡Hace años que no probaba algo tan bueno! —Sanosuke estaba comiendo tan rápido un tazón de arroz con pescado que Kenshin tenía problemas entendiendo lo que decía—. ¡Esa Comadreja sí que tiene buen sazón!

—¿A quién llamas Comadreja? —Misao, recién bañada y con la boca pintada escandalosamente de rojo lo observó ceñuda.

—Ah sí, ahora eres una niñita rica, ¿quieres sentarte en la rodilla de papá? —Sanosuke se palmeó la pierna—. Te puedo hacer caballito, ¿cuántos años tienes?, ¿diez? —Misao enrojeció ante la pulla, Aoshi los observó en silencio, sabiendo muy bien que cualquier tema que tuviera que ver con su apariencia o edad la ponía en mal estado.

—¿Y tú?, ¿cuarenta? —Se irguió retándolo con la mirada—. Con esa barba pareces un anciano.

—No pretendo que las crías perciban mi arrolladora belleza masculina. —Sanosuke se miró las uñas con fingido interés—. Además sé de alguien que no tiene ojos más que para un Cubo de hielo. —Misao retrocedió al instante, golpeada en un punto flaco, con nerviosismo giró la mirada hacía él, pero aunque Aoshi no le prestó atención notó que se encontraba acorralada.

—¡A-aunque así sea…! —Había que reconocerle su valentía para aceptar sus sentimientos incluso frente al dueño de sus pensamientos—. ¡De todas maneras sé cuando alguien es guapo o no!

—Seguro. —Sanosuke terminó de comer, se limpió con el dorso de la mano la boca y la observó burlón—. ¿A dónde vas?

—Que te importa. —Estaba herida y cuando había sido derrotada solía conducirse de manera hosca.

—¿Podrían dejar de pelear ustedes dos? —Kaoru le pegó un coscorrón a Sanosuke—. Hace tiempo que no estábamos todos juntos.

—Bueno, falta Megumi. —Yahiko añadió mirando de reojo a Sanosuke—. Se fue hace poco.

—¿Esta en Aizu cierto? —Sin ponerle importancia Sanosuke empinó su vaso de té—. Tal vez me pase algún día para que me vea la mano.

—Tal vez deberías irte ya. —Misao gruñó, pero solo Aoshi la escuchó.

—De cualquier manera, ¿a dónde vas? —Yahiko apoyó la barbilla en su mano—. Pensé que hoy íbamos a entrenar un poco antes de la práctica con los estudiantes.

—Tengo que ver a alguien. —Misao jugó con el borde de sus mangas.

—¿Por qué le contestas a tu noviecito y a mí no? —Sanosuke los observó burlón, pero para su sorpresa solo lo observaron con desdén—. ¿Eh?, ¿si son noviecitos?, ya se me hacía raro que durmieran juntos. —Nadie le prestó atención, Yahiko se levantó, se tomó el té en el camino y se fue a cambiar para su práctica matutina, Misao le pidió a Kaoru a Kenji y aunque probablemente Kenshin sospechó que estaba usando a su hijo para pasar desapercibida no pareció creer que fuera demasiado peligroso y no comentó nada.

Ambos muchachos salieron, cada uno en dirección distinta y luego de rogarle a Sanosuke que no fuera tan entrometido Kaoru también se fue a cambiarse dejando a los tres hombres solos.

—¿A dónde va? —Sanosuke ladeó la cabeza dirigiéndose a Aoshi.

—No sé. —Era la verdad, Misao no iba por ahí contándole sus planes.

—¿No te da miedo que se haya llevado a tu hijo a una misión? —Sanosuke arqueó ambas cejas—. ¿O lo vas a criar para la acción desde pequeño?

—Misao-dono no se llevaría a mi hijo a una misión peligrosa. —Kenshin se encogió de hombros, tomando el té de aquella manera tan apacible daba una sensación de bienestar.

—Eres muy despreocupado, ¿ah? —Sanosuke se río, una risa ronca, sin venir a cuento a Aoshi le pareció que a Misao le gustaría aquel sonido, siempre le agradaba la gente que era capaz de reír de esa manera—. Ese Yahiko ya es un hombre ahora… —Sanosuke miró al techo—. Cuando lo deje era un chiquillo… —Luego giró a Aoshi, ojos que escondían burla—. ¿No te preocupa?

—No en realidad. —Aoshi le contestó con simpleza.

—Sano, ya te ha dicho Kaoru-dono que no seas tan entrometido.

—Es que si los dejamos solos no van a llegar a ningún lado. —El joven se cruzó de brazos—. Es como tú y Jou-chan, casi tuvimos que aventarlos uno contra el otro.

—¡Eso no…! —Kenshin enrojeció, era divertido ver como su piel tomaba el color de su cabello.

—¿Quieres que la secuestren para que puedas aceptar sus sentimientos? —Aoshi en realidad no esperaba aquello, tuvo que parpadear para aclararse.

—La situación de Himura nada tiene que ver con mi situación.

—Ya. —Sanosuke lo miró fijo—. No la quieres.

—No de esa manera.

—Bueno, no todos los romances unilaterales tienen final feliz. —Sanosuke se rascó una oreja—. Lástima porque empezaba a ponerse bastante bonita. —Luego se puso de pie, Kenshin le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, pero él la ignoró, Aoshi no lo conocía lo suficiente, Sanosuke tenía complejo de Celestina, cuando se le metía entre ceja y ceja que alguien debía estar junto no cesaba en su empeño, solo había que recordar cuanto había atormentado a Kaoru con que tuviera un par de chiquillos cuando él volviera.

—¿A dónde vas?, —Kenshin era de la idea que no debían presionar a Aoshi, estaba seguro que los sentimientos por Misao estaban dormidos muy dentro de él y cada quien debía aceptar aquello a su debido tiempo y ritmo, si bien a veces era necesario un pequeño empujón sabía que Sanosuke era partidario de las ideas más disparatadas.

—Voy a seguirla. —Había que admitirle su descaro.

—¿Recuerdas que tienes recompensa a quien te capture? —Kenshin intentó disuadirlo sin demasiadas esperanzas.

—Mira quien habla. —Sanosuke se sonrió de medio lado—. El Destajador que anda por ahí sin que le importe.

—Deberías ponerte un sombrero por lo menos o… —Kenshin se levantó tras Sanosuke y ambos avanzaron por el pasillo sin prestarle más atención, Aoshi soltó un suspiro, ciertamente las acciones de Misao regularmente eran entretenidas de observar así que entendía que Sanosuke intentara divertirse a costa de ella, pero esperaba que no entorpeciera su misión, cualquiera que fuera.

Él por su parte requería hacer contacto con el ninja de Tokio que debía pasarle sus reportes aquel día, le había llegado una paloma mensajera a primera hora de la mañana citándolo en el Akabeko a las 11 así que se había puesto ropa informal y ahora se prestaba a salir.

—¡Espaldas rectas!, ¡quiero cien repeticiones! —Escuchó a Kaoru dando órdenes y a Yahiko y Yutaro corrigiendo posturas, eran los sonidos del amanecer, la rutina de la vida. A Aoshi le recordaba vagamente cuando había sido un Oniwabanshu en formación, claro que sus entrenamientos tenían matices más oscuros y pruebas más sangrientas, pero una parte de él respetaba profundamente el estilo Kamiya y su lema de vida.

El Oniwabanshu de antes de la revolución era un grupo oscuro, violento y sangriento, Misao había pertenecido al nuevo Oniwabanshu, un arte en el que era más importante espiar que asesinar, como la era los ninjas también tenían que reinventarse a sí mismos.

Llegó puntual al sitio de reunión, su contacto llegó dos minutos después, era una mujer atractiva, madura y con un rostro que hacía recordar a las geishas, aunque llevaba puesto un kimono bastante discreto era casi imposible no notarla.

—¿Shinomori-san?

—Usted debe ser Akemori-san. —Tae, la amiga de Kaoru, se acercó a pedirles sus órdenes, pero al reconocerlo tuvo un titubeo, como era una excelente comerciante no volvió a hacer amago de notarlo, pero Aoshi estuvo seguro que los del dojo sabrían que había almorzado con una atractiva mujer, con algo de suerte nadie le preguntaría.

Entre el té y los aperitivos la mujer le pasó un sobre al tiempo que hacía comentarios acerca de las flores de cerezos, Aoshi lo metió entre sus ropas sin movimientos de más, luego intercambiaron un par de claves de seguridad. Realmente Aoshi no recordaba haberla visto antes, era la clase de mujer que no pasaba desapercibida y aproximadamente de su edad, quizás es que simplemente había cambiado, las mujeres solían hacer eso, de repente florecían como si anteriormente solo hubiesen estado dormidas, además había algunas que después de tener hijos despertaban su feminidad más escondida. Sin venir a cuento se preguntó si Misao también sufriría aquel proceso cuando tuviera un hijo.

—¿Nos vamos Shinomori-san? —A ser sincero no le hacía mucha gracia que salieran juntos, pero se vería más raro si cada quien se iba por su lado del restaurante, lo mejor sería que caminaran juntos hasta cierto punto, quizás hasta el río o hasta la estación de tren.

La ninja se sostuvo de su brazo al salir, sabía usar sus cartas para no levantar sospechas, preguntaría por ella cuando estuviera de vuelta en Kyoto. Ya afuera del restaurante charlaron acerca de los barcos y la nueva maquinaria extranjera, era una mujer con amplio vocabulario que no se amedrentaba ante su silencio, estaba bien entrenada.

—¡Oshi-san! —Escuchó un grito infantil cerca de él y en acto inconsciente giró la mirada—. ¡Oshi-san! —El hijo de Himura estaba parado en medio de la calle señalándolo feliz con el dedo, era obvio que quería decir su nombre y estaba fallando en el proceso, Misao estaba tras el niño, sujetándolo por los hombros, tenía los ojos verdes bien abiertos, observándolo fijo, labios muy rojos abiertos en estupor y la postura de alguien que ha visto algo que no quiere creer.

Aoshi cabeceó en su dirección a forma de saludo, Misao le contestó el gesto, cerró la boca, tomó al niño de la mano y con las mejillas furiosamente sonrojadas intentó tirar de él.

—Vámonos Kenji-kun…

—¡Pero Oshi-san! —El niño tiró de ella, como si quisiera mostrarle que lo correcto fuera ir hacía él y no alejarse.

—Aoshi-sa… Aoshi-san está ocupado ahora. —Nunca en toda su vida lo había llamado Aoshi-san, su ceño se frunció ligeramente, como si la manera diferente de llamarlo también hubiera formado algo nuevo entre ella y él.

—¿Es esto un problema? —Su acompañante le susurró apretando un poco su brazo para llamar su atención—. ¿Deberíamos seguir caminando? —Aoshi asintió con la cabeza y ambos siguieron su camino, de reojo observó que Misao había logrado poner en movimiento nuevamente a Kenji, aunque el niño tenía marcada la desazón en su rostro, sin dejar de verlo, casi como si lo hubiera traicionado. Tendría que llevarle dulces…

—¿Es ella Makimachi Misao? —Tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo para no detenerse cuando la ninja se lo cuestionó.

—Sí. —En todo su ser se disparó un signo de alarma, pero años de desempeñarse como shinobi le confirieron la sangre fría para hacer de cuenta que nada pasaba.

—Lo sabía. —La mujer se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior, sus ojos oscuros se perdieron un momento en el suelo, luego su mirada brilló—. Es igualita a como dijeron que era. —Aoshi esperó, paciente, a que siguiera hablando por su cuenta—. Me dijeron que era como una señorita rica y mimada, una muñeca de ojos verdes. —Aoshi supo que aquello que estaba dictando sus palabras era admiración, se sintió perplejo de que una ninja tan capacitada como ella estuviera admirada de alguien como Misao—. ¿Es cierto que se convirtió en Okashira a los dieciséis?

—Sí. —Aoshi contestó con sequedad.

—¡Una mujer Okashira! —Había gozo en sus ojos—. Y además tan joven, sé que frenó el incendio de Kyoto y que luchó contra el Juppon Gatana. —Bueno, eso era cierto, aunque dicho de aquella manera sonaba más dramático—. Y escuche que colabora con Saito Hajime… —Su voz se volvió un susurro.

—Ah… —Aoshi asintió, poco conforme con eso, ciertamente Misao y Saito a veces colaboraban para algún caso, pero siempre terminaban enfurecidos con el otro y gruñendo que jamás volverían a hacer equipo.

—Y también sé que viajo con Battousai el Destajador, que es su aliado. —Aquella información, era bastante precisa y seguramente que a Kenshin le daría gracia enterarse de cómo pintaban su amistad con Misao, pero a él empezaba a inquietarle la imagen tan heroica que tenían sus subordinados de una mujer que iba por la vida a tontas y ciegas—. Y… —La ninja lo observó de reojo—. Y que usted es su guardián.

—Se podría decir.

—Ella es increíble. —La ninja soltó un suspiro—. Es tan delicada como una muñeca, llama la atención de todos cuando camina, no importa si sean hombres o mujeres, pero despide pura inocencia… —La mujer soltó un suspiro, Aoshi entendió que de alguna manera intentaba seguir los pasos de Misao al llamar la atención de todos alrededor, solo que ella era sensual, Misao era puro candor.

—Me parece que este es un buen sitio para despedirnos. —Aoshi se desasió con elegancia de su brazo, ella inclinó ligeramente la cabeza, las mejillas aun sonrojadas por la excitación que le había producido su conversación.

—Que pase buen día Shinomori-san. —Se alejó con un revuelo de faldas y Aoshi caminó en sentido contrario, solo hasta entonces se preguntó si sería prudente explicarle a Misao que lo que había visto formaba parte de una misión, ¿no era eso darle explicaciones acerca de algo que no le concernía?, explicarle era como admitir que ella tenía alguna especie de esperanza en el plano romántico con él y no era su intención confundirla.

Para Misao quizás sería más prudente creer que tenía relación con alguna mujer, así dejaría poco a poco de tener falsas esperanzas y buscaría su felicidad en el lugar correcto.

Iba a regresar al dojo, pero luego recapacitó y decidió dar un paseo, Misao seguramente estaría muy trastornada para encontrarse con él. Decidió seguir la ruta del parque Ueno, los cerezos aún estaban en flor y sabía que sería relajante estar por ahí sin que nadie le dirigiera la palabra.

El parque estaba medianamente lleno, había algunos adolescentes que se sentaban tímidos bajo los árboles y muchos ancianos que se habían reunido para conversar de días pasados, Aoshi buscó un árbol frondoso y solitario y se sentó bajo su sombra, cerca de ahí, a su derecha, había un pequeño claro lleno de hojas por el que, de vez en cuando, corría un cachorro.

Aoshi respiro hondo, puso su mente lo más en blanco que pudo y se dedicó a gozar de la naturaleza, después de una hora decidió que era suficiente y se puso de pie retirándose los pétalos que le habían caído en la ropa y el pelo.

—¿Mi-sao-chan? —Solo su experto oído fue capaz de captar la frágil vocecita del hijo de Kenshin, en acto inconsciente se pegó al tronco del árbol para no ser visto. Kenji estaba en el claro donde anteriormente estaba el cachorro, todo a su alrededor eran pétalos de cerezo, parecía estar sobre una mullida alfombra rosa, Misao estaba frente a él, ovillada en el suelo abrazando sus rodillas y parecía estar llorando.

—¿Mi-sao-chan? —Con una ternura que era realmente conmovedora Kenji estaba intentando que Misao dejara de llorar acariciando su cabeza y dándole besitos sobre la ropa, por desgracia parecía que ser consolada por un niño hundía más a Misao en la melancolía y no paraba de llorar.

—E-estoy bien… —Finalmente habló con una voz nasal que contradecía sus palabras, Kenji la abrazo dándole palmaditas en la espalda como una vez había visto que le hacía su padre con los niños que se caían—. Ya voy a parar.

—No llores. —Superado por la situación los ojos de Kenji también se llenaron de lágrimas y Aoshi supo que pronto habría dos niños llorando desconsolados sobre las flores de cerezo. Si Misao estaba llorando por haberlo visto con aquella mujer lo mejor sería no intervenir, ya muchas veces se había dicho a sí mismo que debía despertarla de su romance infantil y hacerle ver que el mundo esperaba por ella y él no era y nunca sería la respuesta que buscaba su corazón.

Al final Kenji rompió en un llanto escandaloso, berridos tan fuertes y lagrimones tan intensos que Misao tuvo que dejar de auto compadecerse para abrazarlo y tratar de calmarlo, tenía los ojos rojos, las pestañas mojadas, las mejillas encendidas y una mirada tan desolada que Kenji no podía hacer otra cosa que chillar por ella, cualquiera que fuera la razón de su tristeza.

—Ey, ey, ey. —Aoshi se sorprendió al ver aparecer a Sanosuke en el claro, primero porque no lo había sentido y segundo porque aunque Sanosuke había declarado, desfachatadamente, que seguiría a Misao no parecía que se hubiera mostrado a ella hasta ese momento.

—Vete. —Misao le gruñó con los dientes apretados, Kenji sujetó a su pecho.

—¡Oye, oye! —El luchador levantó ambas manos—. Yo solo quería ayudar.

—Me has seguido todo el día. —Misao lo fulminó con unos muy llorosos ojos verdes que no cumplían su objetivo de intimidar.

—¿Estas llorando tanto solo porque el Cubo de Hielo tenía novia? —Sanosuke se sentó a un prudente metro de ellos y se picó los dientes con un hueso de pescado.

—Que te importa. —Si Sanosuke quería convertir la tristeza en ira lo estaba logrando.

—Bueno, no lo culpo, esa mujer era sexy, si sabes a lo que me refiero. —Sanosuke modeló en el aire un cuerpo exuberante, Misao apretó los dientes.

—Ya lo sé.

—Y parecían hacer muy buena pareja.

—Ya lo sé.

—Se veían elegantes y eso.

—Ya lo sé.

—Cualquiera te cambiaría por una mujer así. —Simplemente sucedió, Misao soltó a Kenji y le lanzó un golpe a la cara, Sanosuke lo esquivo y la sujetó por la muñeca.

—¡Cállate, cállate, te odio, te odio! —Si alguna vez había sido una Okashira de la que sus subordinados se enorgullecieran ya no lo era más, solo quería lastimar a alguien, desquitarse, llorar, gritar.

—Nunca le has gustado a Shinomori. —Sanosuke la sujetó de las dos muñecas, ella lo observó con furia—. Después de tantos años deberías saberlo, Kaoru y Megumi son crueles por decirte que tienes una oportunidad, no la tienes. —Aunque la ira no había desaparecido de sus ojos también podía leerse la duda, el dolor—. Ya despierta.

—Suéltame. —Apretó los dientes.

—¡Shultala! —Kenji, asustado de verdad, se dirigió a Sanosuke y le atinó una dolorosa patada en las costillas, pero Sanosuke no hizo amago de haberlo sentido.

—No sé ni por qué me molesto en decirte esto. —Sanosuke chasqueó la lengua—. Pareces un cachorro perdido detrás de Shinomori, por humillarte tras él nunca lograras que algún otro hombre te quiera. —Misao enrojeció, entera, como un jitomate, su cuello, sus orejas, su rostro, golpeada en su amor propio.

—Yo no…

—Todos te ven con lastima, se preguntan si Shinomori terminara haciéndote caso por compasión, es imposible que despiertes atracción en un hombre, te lo dice uno de ellos. —Aoshi supo que aquello era mentira y no entendió por qué Sanosuke, que siempre había sido un buen aliado, aunque bastante idiota, intentaba herirla hasta aquel punto. Pensó que Misao lo golpearía, que le escupiría, que lo insultaría, pero en lugar de eso su cuerpo perdió toda fuerza, de sus ojos corrieron lágrimas que mojaron su cara, su cuello y su ropa, como si hubieran abierto una llave que no podía cerrarse.

Y entonces Aoshi entendió lo que le había dicho Kenshin, Misao no sabía que era bonita, constantemente todos hacían burlas acerca de su cuerpo poco desarrollado, las mujeres le daban consejos para hacer que le crecieran los senos o se le ensancharan las caderas, le decían con aire lastimero que parecía un muchachito, que era como una tabla, los hombres en el Aoiya le decían que era encantadora como una niña y aunque ella solía parecer inmune a sus pullas era obvio que su autoestima estaba dañada.

—¡Deja a Misao! —Kenji gritó y había tal rabia en su voz que Sanosuke le dirigió la mirada, como recordando que era hijo de Battousai.

—Bueno, parece que alguien en este mundo te quiere, contando al pervertido de Okina probablemente ya sean dos, siéntete afortunada. —La soltó, pero ella no hizo por moverse—. ¿Sabes?, Shinomori es apuntar demasiado alto, ¿pero qué tal si buscas un hombre más accesible para ti?, ya sabes, uno que le interesen otras cosas y no tome en cuenta tu falta de atractivo, he escuchado que hay algunos enfermos que les gusta abusar de las niñas, uno de esos sería perfecto para ti. —Aoshi avanzó un paso, un sentimiento de furia se había terminado por apoderar de su cabeza, Misao en cambio no se movió, sus delgadas manos estaban temblando, Kenji le abrazo la cabeza contra su pecho como lo había hecho ella hace poco, luego le lanzó una mirada muy adolorida a Sanosuke.

Y por un momento la mirada de Sanosuke también reflejó dolor y Aoshi supo que se arrepentía de todo lo que había dicho, estiró la mano como si fuera a acariciarle la cabeza, pero se retrajo antes de llegar a tocarla. Abrió la boca, la cerró, la volvió a abrir y luego habló despacio, su voz se había hecho muy lenta y ronca.

—Dame a Kenji, voy a llevarlo a casa, si se queda contigo solo va a llorar.

—Kenji se queda conmigo. —En su voz percibió la amenaza de un animal salvaje herido, nuevamente el rostro de Sanosuke la observó culpable y arrepentido, pero se dio media vuelta.

—No lleguen tarde. —Luego se fue, Misao se mantuvo en la misma posición cerca de dos minutos, luego se tendió en el suelo, Kenji se acostó sobre su pecho y cerró los ojos sin parar de llorar.

No entendía por qué Sanosuke la había orillado hasta causarle tanto daño, suponía que en el dojo estaban cansados de verla tirar su juventud tras él, que querían abrirle los ojos, pero aquello había sido cruel, aunque muchas veces en el pasado Aoshi había intentado decirle que no la quería de esa manera ahora que había ocurrido solo quería consolarla.

—Yo… —Entre espasmos la escuchó susurrar, voz quebrada y nasal—. Nunca nadie… ¿nadie en el mundo va a quererme? —La niña cuyos padres ni siquiera había conocido, cuyo abuelo había muerto, la familia de guerreros que la habían abandonado, el hombre que pese a sus esfuerzos jamás giraba a verla y cuando lo hacía solo captaba sus fallas.

Se la habían entregado siendo niña para que la cuidara y se había deshecho muy rápido de esa responsabilidad, sabía que cuando Misao caía lloraba hasta que se le secaban los ojos y luego se ponía de pie por su propio pie, siempre había sido así, pero por eso, por nunca contar con nadie, por valerse por sí misma, por no tener un apoyo cerca era por lo que su alma estaba tan débil en esos momentos.

Avanzó hasta ella, a diez pasos de llegar Misao se incorporó abrazando al niño, observándolo sin atinar a saber qué hacer, sin parar de llorar, ella que nunca dejaba que nadie viera sus lágrimas.

—Misao. —La sujetó de la espalda y la sentó entre sus piernas, como cuando era niña, aturdida ella se aferró a Kenji quien encontró todo aquello bastante confuso—. La mujer con la que me viste en la tarde era un contacto del Oniwabanshu.

—Ah… —No agregó nada más y Aoshi dudaba que pudiera hacerlo.

—Hoy fue la primera vez que la veía y en cualquier caso parecía más interesada en ti que en mí. —Misao se estremeció en sus brazos, aun tratando de aguantar los sollozos, Aoshi le apretó un antebrazo—. Yo pienso…

"… _es imposible que despiertes atracción en un hombre, te lo dice uno de ellos"_

—Pienso que eres bonita, no como una niña, pienso que eres una mujer bonita. —"Pero no me agradas de esa manera", podía decírselo de una vez, para arreglar de una vez por todas las palabras no dichas entre los dos y tantos años de un amor sin futuro, pero no lo hizo, Misao estaba dejando de llorar en sus brazos, de vez en cuando su pecho se estremecía y sentía su cuerpo débil contra el suyo, Kenji se volteó y lo miró con sus sorprendentes ojos azules.

—Aoshi-sama… —Misao aguantó el aire—. Yo solo lo quiero a usted. —Nunca se lo había dicho directamente y se imaginó que si lo había hecho era solo porque estaba tan quebrada que sabía que no podía romperse más—. Pero creo… tal vez yo debería dejar… —La voz se le rompió—. Pero me gustaba tanto ver sus ojos que parecían el cielo… de-desde que era niña pensaba que tenía ojos de cielo y… —Volvió a sollozar, Aoshi supo que aquella era la despedida, allí donde los sentimientos de Misao por él empezarían a morir y buscaría su camino en otro sitio, con otro hombre—. Yo no quería aceptar que usted no me quería como yo…

" _Todos te ven con lastima, se preguntan si Shinomori terminara haciéndote caso por compasión"_ las palabras de Sanosuke resonaron en su cabeza, no podía dejar que ella pensara eso, Misao nunca había despertado compasión en él, nunca la había visto con lastima, si bien no le había prestado la atención debida a su enamoramiento nunca le había parecido desagradable.

—Es difícil que un sentimiento como ese sea mutuo, pero nunca me sentí ofendido o disgustado por tus sentimientos.

—No. —Misao se dio vuelta en sus brazos, ya no lloraba, pero tenía un semblante muy triste—. Supongo que no les prestaba atención. —Se puso de pie, le sacudió los pétalos de cerezo a Kenji, Aoshi notó que tomaba aire, que se estaba rehaciendo a sí misma y supo, sin lugar a dudas, que sonreiría, que haría a un lado todo y se escudaría en ser una cabeza hueca, que fingiría que no le dolía—. Bueno, ¿qué se le puede hacer?, si no me quiere no me quiere, tal vez…

—Nunca he dicho que no te quisiera. —Fue el momento en el que vio cómo se alejaba de él que lo comprendió, el dolor de ver a Misao herida era más fuerte que cualquier herida en batalla, sus lágrimas le quemaban más que cualquier tormento, no soportaba la idea de verla alejarse. Con un brazo rodeó su espalda y la pegó a él, ella aguantó el aire, Kenji observó la escena sin atinar a discernir si la estaba consolando o le hacía daño.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Volvieron al dojo sin intercambiar más palabras, sinceramente Aoshi estaba desconcertado de su propio comportamiento, si bien era cierto que quería a Misao no se había parado a aclararle que aquel sentimiento no era desde el punto de vista romántico, al abrazarla contra él y decirle que la quería dejaba abierta una puerta que creía cerrada para siempre, ¿era acaso tan egoísta que la necesitaba amándolo aunque él no le correspondiera?, ¿era esa clase de hombre?, no acertaba a comprenderse, le atormentaban las posibilidades, nunca se hubiera considerado un jugador o un mujeriego, pero aquel comportamiento no era propio de un caballero.

La otra opción, la que parecía más factible pero que lo dejaba completamente abrumado era que en realidad había desarrollado sentimientos por Misao, sentimientos tan profundos que a pesar de que su corazón no saltaba a verla, a pesar de que su cercanía no le producía nerviosismo, a pesar de que su presencia no le despertaba pasión ya no podía separarse de ella. Un amor que lo había enredado sin que lo notara y que era más fuerte que cualquier enamoramiento pasajero, la clase de amor que no le permitía dar un paso atrás, pudiera ser que sin darse cuenta hubiera acabado amando a Misao y solo cuando ella había dicho que dejaría, lenta y tormentosamente, de quererlo su dormido corazón hubiera reaccionado.

Aquello era un descubrimiento que no podía aceptar por las buenas, se suponía que era un ninja, un ser estoico cuyos sentimientos eran manejados a voluntad y de acuerdo a estrictas normas y sin embargo…

De cualquier manera Misao parecía demasiado aturdida para ahondar más en sus palabras y lo mejor sería no remover las aguas ahora que aparentemente estaban tranquilas, la joven jalaba despacio a Kenji de la mano y de vez en cuando el niño le dirigía una mirada curiosa.

Cuando llegaron al dojo Aoshi se separó rápidamente de ella, sabía que la joven necesitaba tiempo a solas y además quería tener una charla bastante seria con Sanosuke, su comportamiento, cualquiera que hubiera sido la finalidad, había sido incorrecto y antes que cualquier cosa Aoshi era el protector de Misao y le iba a dejar bien claro que nadie podía hablarle de esa manera a su protegida. Para su sorpresa tanto Sanosuke como Kenshin se habían ido a un bar, según una muy mortificada Kaoru y un bastante cabreado Yahiko.

—¡Ya tengo edad para que me lleven con ellos!, ¡me vomite cuando tenía once años, eso fue hace mucho! —Aoshi pasó de sus reclamos, Sanosuke había recurrido al viejo truco de beber y olvidar lo que dejaba patente que en realidad se avergonzaba de su comportamiento, pero si aquel era el caso, ¿por qué había dicho aquello en primer lugar?

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kenshin y Sanosuke habían llegado aproximadamente a la una de la mañana y era correcto decir que el pelirrojo arrastraba a su amigo tras él mientras el guerrero daba tumbos y se reía.

Entre Yahiko y Kenshin lo acostaron en el futon y le pusieron una almohada para que no se ahogara, pronto Sanosuke dio borrachos buenas noches a todos y se durmió, Misao lo observó de lejos, con los ojos entrecerrados, Aoshi espero que no estuviera maquinando ninguna especie de venganza.

—Uh, Aoshi, ¿puedo hablar contigo? —En cuanto Kenshin logró que todos volvieran a acostarse se dirigió a Aoshi y ambos salieron al patio, a Aoshi le pareció que el pelirrojo adoptaba el papel de un padre preocupado por el mal comportamiento de su hijo mayor.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Es por Sanosuke, él en realidad, todo lo que dijo… —El pelirrojo se rascó la cabeza—. Tenía buenas… absurdas intenciones, sí, bueno, estaba arrepentido.

—No lo parecía. —Aoshi comentó con frialdad, aunque él mismo se daba cuenta que no era así.

—Él creyó… sabes, cuando se le mete una idea en la cabeza no piensa en lo demás y… —Finalmente Kenshin soltó un suspiro—. Él se dio cuenta de que estabas viendo. —Como si abrieran el telón de una obra para que se pudiera ver el escenario Aoshi lo entendió, aquello no había sido para que Misao se sintiera miserable y seguramente Sanosuke no había creído que terminaría llorando tanto conociendo su temperamento, esa había sido una trampa orquestada para él y había hecho exactamente lo que Sanosuke había querido.

—Hirió a Misao. —Apretó los dientes.

—Y le pedirá una disculpa. —Kenshin resopló, luego observó el cielo—. Misao-dono… ¿se encuentra bien? —Al parecer Sanosuke no se había quedado a ver cuál era el desenlace del caos que había provocado.

—Nunca la había visto llorar tanto.

—Sanosuke fue cruel y le dijo cosas que no creía, pensó que tú… bueno, no importa, le dijo cosas terribles.

—Funciono. —Aoshi se sentó y estupefacto Kenshin se sentó a su lado—. No lo entiendo, solo quería que dejara de llorar.

—Tal vez te has confundido. —¿Aquel era Kenshin?, ¿no había sido él quien había insistido todos los días para que reconociera sus sentimientos?, ahora que por fin los admitía le decía que quizás estaba confundido, ¿de qué lado jugaba?

—No creo.

—Bueno, no fue la mejor manera. —Kenshin, por primera vez, no parecía muy seguro de qué decir—. ¿Se lo dijiste a ella?

—Le dije que nunca había dicho que no la quisiera.

—Tan críptico. —Kenshin sonrió con cansancio—. Pero seguro Misao-dono lo entendió, ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

—No sé. —Ni siquiera estaba muy seguro que a Misao le bastara con que la amara de la forma en qué lo hacía, no estaba completamente seguro de desear su cuerpo, nunca se lo había preguntado.

—Deberías darte tiempo a ti mismo y a ella. —Kenshin miró hacía el dojo, pareció pensar en algo—. Pero no te tomes demasiado tiempo tampoco.

—¿Experiencia personal? —El pelirrojo asintió con la cabeza.

—Y Sanosuke estando arrepentido es un poco más caótico que creando planes así que tampoco lo descuides. —Si leía entre líneas quería decir que tendría más Cabeza de Gallo metiéndose en medio.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Esa noche Aoshi despertó varias veces, Sanosuke ebrio era como un tren avanzando por una colina particularmente empinada, incluso Yahiko se había despertado tapándose la cabeza con la almohada y gruñendo improperios. Al final Kaoru le había puesto una gran patada en la espalda y seguro le había fracturado alguna costilla porque hizo un ruido raro de ahogo y luego dejo de roncar.

Misao no se había movido, estaba muy derechita en su futón, se había puesto rodajas de pepino en los ojos —la practicidad ante todo— y parecía casi una estatua, ni siquiera parecía que respirara, a medianoche Kenji se levantó al baño dando tumbos, pero cuando regresó confundió el futón (o quizás solo quiso hacerlo), el caso es que se dejó caer junto a Misao y la joven lo abrazó como si lo hubiera estado esperando, Yahiko murmuró mitad dormido, mitad despierto y se giró a ellos pasándoles un brazo por la espalda y arropándolos con la manta, los tres volvieron a dormir abrazados y juntos como niños de la calle que se hubieran encontrado en un callejón.

Un par de horas después Sanosuke se despertó, se arrastró hasta el baño, vomito la mitad de sus intestinos y se regresó tarareando una melodía pegajosa del otro lado del mundo. Aoshi sabía que Sanosuke estaba acostumbrado a tomar hasta el amanecer y nunca lo había visto así de borracho, aquel estado tenía bastante de mental y poco de intoxicación alcohólica.

Cuando pasó al lado de los tres niños abrazados se detuvo, los observó largamente y se sentó a un lado de ellos, primero le apretó la nariz a Yahiko quien gruñó.

—La próxima vez te llevamos con nosotros.

Luego le acarició el cabello a Kenji quien ni siquiera se inmuto.

—Pareciera que no, pero eres tan fiel y decidido como tu padre.

Finalmente le acarició la mejilla a Misao, con el dorso de un dedo rasposo.

—Era mentira, a mí me pareces atractiva. —Luego se fue, en cuanto lo escuchó echarse en su futón y taparse Misao se retiró un pepinillo del ojo y lo observó, luego volvió a fingir que dormía.

Aoshi no estaba seguro, pero la molestia que sentía, cada vez más fuerte y demandante, por Sanosuke tenía varias connotaciones que no quería averiguar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Aoshi despertó antes que todos, pero espero hasta que Kenshin y Kaoru se levantaron para ponerse en movimiento, había tenido tiempo para pensar y también había tenido tiempo para aclararse.

Misao se despertó antes que Yahiko y que Kenji así que se levantó con cuidado para no perturbar su sueño y luego caminó hacia el pozo para lavarse la cara, Aoshi la siguió sin molestarse en ocultarse. Misao dormía en una yukata que le llegaba a la rodilla y que le quedaba floja, nunca le había prestado especial atención pero era una prenda ligeramente transparente.

La joven llegó hasta el pozo y se inclinó a sacar agua, Aoshi pudo ver sus muslos asomándose por la yukata y el inicio de sus senos que no solía tomar en cuenta porque por ser tan pequeños ella no les prestaba particular atención.

—Misao. —Se molestó consigo mismo por no haber notado antes aquello.

—Aoshi-sama… —Sonriendo como si el día anterior nunca hubiera ocurrido ella giró a él, con los ojos verdes brillantes como si no hubiera llorado hasta el cansancio el día anterior, el pepino sí que era efectivo.

—Estoy seguro de que no te amo como tú me amas a mí. —Porque nunca había sido hombre de sentimentalismos y decía las cosas directas—. Pero si es suficiente para ti no pondré más objeciones. —Misao lo observó atentamente, casi sin expresión y por un momento le preocupó tener que ser más explícito, pero finalmente Misao dio un paso hacia él, le sujeto la mano y sonrió, una sonrisa sincera.

—Es suficiente para mí.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Tengo sentimientos encontrados (eaa, que tú eres la que escribes), en fin, aunque no quería un drama de leyenda al final termine con eso, pero Aoshi salvó el día y ahora soy fan de Kenji. Aunque poner a Sanosuke en plan seductor se me pasó por la cabeza creí que Aoshi reaccionaría más a esto que a una escena de celos, además los celos son muy cliché (geniales, pero cliché, aun no los descarto).

Creo que me queda un capitulo o dos para terminar esta historia, ¡muchas gracias por seguirla hasta ahora!, me hacen muy feliz.

Agradezco a:

 **Gaby-L**

 **Integra Van Hellsing**

 **Serena Tsukino chiba**

 **Pajarito azul**

 **Misao-21**

 **Maytelu**

 **Uchiha-Dani-Uzumaki**

 _13 de Marzo del 2016 Domingo_


	5. Petalos rosas

**FLORES DE CEREZO**

 **Capítulo 5: Pétalos rosas**

 **Por Okashira Janet**

Aoshi sabía, porque la inteligencia era una de sus cualidades, que una mujer apasionada y entregada como Misao tendría problemas con alguien tan seco en sus afectos y parco en sus palabras como él. Aquella era una de las razones por las que en un inicio no había querido que aquella relación llegara a alguna parte, por más empeño que pusiera ella en el asunto.

La situación, sin embargo, había tomado rumbos que nunca hubiera imaginado y si bien la declaración de sus afectos había sido pobre —siendo benévolos— Misao era la clase de persona que lo amaba suficiente para aceptarlo.

Por eso aquella mañana Misao tenía las mejillas rojas y los ojos tan brillantes que era sospechosa en todos los sentidos y aunque Kenshin era lo suficientemente sensible para no preguntar el resto de los integrantes del dojo Kamiya aún no llegaban a semejante grado de sabiduría.

—¿Qué diablos?, —Yahiko gruñó pegándole con el codo de mala manera—, ¿tienes enfermedad bipolar o algo así?

—No sé de qué hablas. —La joven agachó la cabeza comiendo de su plato más rápido, signo inequívoco de que quería desviar la conversación.

—Misao… —Kaoru titubeó, seguramente pensando que ese no era el lugar ni el momento para cuestionar a su amiga.

—Un día lloras, otro día pareces muerto en vida y luego andas por ahí tan sonriente que espantas. —Yahiko hizo cara de asco—. A lo mejor es contagioso. —En una situación normal Sanosuke se hubiera unido a la pulla, pero el joven guerrero estaba comiendo como si no hubiera un mañana y Aoshi no estaba seguro si quería evitar una confrontación temprana o su apetito seguía siendo más importante que cualquier otra cosa.

—Soy libre de reírme si quiero. —Misao gruñó, Kenji se le arrojó sobre las rodillas gimoteando algo acerca de mariposas, al instante Misao se olvidó de pelear con Yahiko y le hizo cosquillas con la nariz.

—Parece que Misao-dono y mi hijo son inseparables. —Kenshin sonrió amable—. Kenji va a estar inconsolable cuando se vaya.

—Ella será la que estará inconsolable. —Yahiko se burló con una sonrisa de medio lado, Aoshi no dijo nada, pero la observó de reojo, ciertamente parecía hecha para que un niño jugara sobre sus rodillas, resistió el impulso de soltar un suspiro y en acto reflejo giró la mirada, por alguna razón Sanosuke lo estaba mirando fijamente aun con el tazón a medio comer, la mirada que intercambiaron no era hostil, pero —definitivamente— tampoco era amistosa.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—Así que Sanosuke lamenta mucho haber molestado a Misao-dono. —Si bien Aoshi había esperado intercambiar algunas frases con Sanosuke y reprocharle su comportamiento la presente situación era un poco menos que ridícula. Kenshin estaba ahí, arrodillado frente a él y bajándole la cabeza a Sanosuke como un padre avergonzado del comportamiento de su hijo (un hijo muy rebelde que aceptaba a regañadientes).

—Me parece que las disculpas debería dárselas a ella. —Aoshi solo recalcó lo obvio, aunque vivían en un ambiente en que lo correcto era hablar de aquellos asuntos entre hombres él siempre le había dado su libertad a Misao.

—Y va a hacerlo. —Kenshin bajó aún más la cabeza de Sanosuke y si seguía así muy pronto tocaría el suelo.

—Por mi parte lo pasare por alto en esta ocasión, pero no seré tan complaciente en caso de que haya una repetición.

—Bueno, —Sanosuke levantó la mirada y aun con la cabeza inclinada se leía bastante de desafío en él—, para poder hacer algo como eso tendrías que estar con la Comadreja por siempre.

—¡Sano! —Kenshin terminó estampándolo contra el suelo y Aoshi abrió sorprendido los ojos, realmente había ciertas actitudes de su esposa que estaba empezando a imitar.

—¡Au! —El guerrero se sobó la adolorida frente—. Es cierto. Deja que ella vaya detrás de él sin explicarle las cosas, si la quiere debería decírselo.

—Aoshi tiene sus maneras y nosotros no tenemos por qué… —Kenshin empezó a alegar, pero su voz se fue apagando, Aoshi supuso que ni siquiera el pelirrojo tenía muchos argumentos para defenderlo. De cualquier manera la relación entre Misao y él era solamente suya, los demás no tenían que dar sus opiniones ni él dar explicaciones.

—Somos sus amigos. —Sanosuke se soltó del agarre del pelirrojo, se levantó muy digno y se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas—. Si nosotros no nos preocupamos por ella no veo mucha gente que lo haga. —Luego se dio la vuelta y se fue, tanto Aoshi como Kenshin fueron conscientes de que les había ganado esa vez.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

—¿Qué hacen noviecitos? —Aoshi estaba sentado en el corredor del dojo, Misao y Yahiko se habían subido a un tronco caído y estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, a veces Misao movía los pies en el aire de manera nerviosa y se retorcía los dedos, Yahiko parecía sorprendido y de vez en cuando le lanzaba miradas de reojo, algo le decía a Aoshi que Misao no había soportado la tensión de no decírselo a nadie y al final le había contado todo a Yahiko —era tan poco paciente que no había podido esperar que Kaoru terminara sus clases de kendo en un dojo vecino. Al final Sanosuke los había interrumpido y por la expresión de ambos aquello les fastidiaba en alto grado.

Misao ni siquiera le contestó, lo vio fijo a los ojos con todo el rencor que podía acumular un cuerpo y un alma que nunca había sentido odio de verdad y se bajó muy digna del tronco sin que Yahiko hiciera por retenerla

—Ey, ey, ey. —Sanosuke la sujetó de la muñeca y para mayor enfado de la muchacha la volvió a sentar sobre el tronco, casi con la facilidad con la que movería a un niño—. No puedes estar enojada conmigo toda la vida.

—Si puedo. —Misao apretó las cejas.

—Bueno, la cagaste. —Yahiko se pasó las manos tras la nuca y le lanzó una mirada que dejaba bien a las claras que su concepto de él había caído hasta el punto de considerarlo casi una cucaracha.

—Sí, cualquiera tiene errores. —Sanosuke meneó una mano en el aire como si aquello no tuviera importancia—. En mi defensa no pensé que fueras a llorar. —Misao se paró de golpe, por lo sorpresivo Sanosuke la sujetó de la cintura para retenerla—. ¿Acaso vas a escucharme?

—No. —En sus ojos verdes hubo un breve destello de guerra.

—¿No puedes decirle a tu noviecita que se calme? —Hastiado Sanosuke giró hacía Yahiko—. Sobre que es la primera vez que se me ocurre disculparme.

—Pues lo estás haciendo pésimo. —El joven enarcó ambas cejas.

—Ok. Escucha. Tuve un plan que evidentemente salió mal. —Misao entrecerró los ojos, en su rostro una mirada feroz, Sanosuke la sujetó más fuerte de la cintura, como para evitar patadas violentas a su persona o intentos de asesinato a su yugular—. Pero lo que dije no era cierto, bueno, la mayoría no era cierto.

—¿Qué era cierto? —Misao apretó los puños y para Aoshi fue evidente que Sanosuke estaba parado sobre la cuerda floja.

—Si valoras tu vida no vas a contestar eso. —Yahiko empezaba a lucir vagamente divertido.

—Eres atractiva a tu modo. —Sanosuke apretó el ceño, como si expresar sus palabras le provocara intensa actividad mental—. Y aunque el Cubo de Hielo aparentemente nunca te va a ver… —Misao se sonrojó, Sanosuke la soltó al instante—. ¿Me estoy perdiendo algo?

—Más o menos. —Yahiko se pasó las manos tras la nuca.

—¿Entonces el Cubo de Hielo…?, ¡y yo pidiendo disculpas!, ¡sabía que mis planes nunca fallaban!

—¡Voy a matarte! —Misao rechinó los dientes, Yahiko se hizo a un lado cuando los kunais empezaron a volar y Sanosuke se río, alto, fuerte y ronco —como Aoshi sabía que le gustaba a Misao— sin preocuparle en lo más mínimo su vida. Aquel era, definitivamente, el dojo Kamiya, y Aoshi aún no estaba muy seguro de por qué habían acabado aceptándolo también, pero por primera vez en su vida se daba cuenta que no estaba solo y Misao tampoco, no importaba lo que pasara en el futuro.

Y hablando del futuro…

Sinceramente Aoshi no hubiera esperado alguna vez ver a Sanosuke Sagara, conocido en el bajo mundo como Sanza y perseguido por la justicia, postrado a cuatro patas mientras Kenji lo montaba al más puro estilo de los jinetes.

Castigo por decir idioteces, según palabras de Yahiko.

Kenshin tenía una sonrisa en la cara mientras veía a su amigo avanzar penosamente por el patio a cuatro patas mientras Kenji tiraba de la cinta roja en torno a su frente y Misao le lanzaba piedritas.

—Más rápido caballo. —Y Kaoru entraba gustosa al juego aunque aún no se sabía toda la historia de lo que había pasado, Aoshi estaba seguro que en cuanto lo supiera dejaría de sonreírle tan amablemente a Sanosuke Sagara. De cualquier manera el castigo estaba siendo cumplido debidamente y a pesar de todo Sagara no se había quejado. Misao evitaba verlo y solo le lanzaba piedritas sin fuerza de vez en cuando, Aoshi la conocía, Sanosuke Sagara, de apariencia sensual y ruda con un niño tierno encima haciéndole de caballito la conmovía cuando se suponía que aquello era contra él y no contra ella.

De cualquier manera Aoshi empezaba a percatarse de que todo lo que tuviera que ver con Kenji conmovía a Misao, ciertamente le sería difícil dejar al niño.

—¿Quién quiere un onigiri? —Kenshin finalmente decidió que era suficiente tortura.

—¡Yo!

—¡Yo!

—¡Primero bájate! —Uno a uno los miembros del dojo entraron a la cocina, Aoshi observó que Misao se quedaba atrás a propósito, ambas manos tras la espalda y mejillas muy sonrojadas.

—Hum… Aoshi-sama.

—¿Sí?

—Es que… no habíamos hablado en todo el día… digo, desde la mañana. —Y sin embargo él no la había perdido de vista.

—¿Deseas comunicarme algo?

—No en realidad. —Sus ojos verdes lo observaron fugazmente, luego apretó sus manos—. Estaba pensando… me enoje mucho con él, pero, ¿si Sanosuke no hubiera hecho lo que hizo usted me hubiera dicho alguna vez algo?

—Probablemente no. —Porque ante todo era sincero. Misao echó una mirada de reojo dentro del dojo, luego suspiró.

—Voy a dejar de molestarlo entonces. —La parte racional de Aoshi estaba de acuerdo con su decisión, pero por alguna razón frunció ligeramente el ceño, perdida en sus cavilaciones Misao no lo notó.

—¿No quiere un onigiri Aoshi-sama?

—No, gracias.

—Bueno… —Ella titubeó un momento pero luego se fue, Aoshi supuso que era más atractivo para una joven un ruidoso grupo de amigos que una pareja a la que tenía que exprimirle cada palabra. Cerró los ojos, luego miró el cielo, era un despejado y bello día.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Para la noche y dado el poder comunicativo de Misao Aoshi supuso que todo el dojo sabía de su relación, pero nada cambió en su rutina, las bromas de siempre, los empujones de siempre, él que se dormía sentado contra la pared, el matrimonio Himura que murmuraba antes de dormirse y Sanosuke y Misao que hacían un sándwich de Yahiko. A ser sincero, por más que buscaba dentro de su cuerpo Aoshi no sentía ninguna clase de animadversión hacía Yahiko, verlo dormir junto a Misao —incluso cuando se abrazaban o alguno le subía una pierna o un brazo al otro— no le causaba malestar de ningún tipo, aquello, obviamente, le preocupaba, suponía que un hombre enamorado no soportaría ver a la mujer que amaba en brazos de otro, pero no podía inventar sentimientos que simplemente no estaban.

—Me estas apachurrando. —Escuchó a su protegida gimotear a media noche y desembarazarse de mala manera del cuerpo de Yahiko que se le había ido enterrando en las costillas, luego se quedó tendida con los brazos extendidos hacía arriba y la boca abierta como un niño pequeño. Ni rastro de sensualidad. Aoshi casi pudo compararla con la Misao de cinco años que le decía que algún día iba a cazar una estrella.

Más tarde Sanosuke se paró para ir al baño, pero se tardó tanto que tanto Yahiko como Misao se giraron a su lado del futón y cuando llegó ya no había espacio para él.

—Mocosos. —Sanosuke gruñó y haciendo gala de su fuerza —que superaba posiblemente a la de todos ellos— se acostó en medio y empujó a ambos fuera del futón, Yahiko simplemente se rodó al piso, pero Misao pataleó furiosa—. Ey, ey, despierta. —Sanosuke le dio palmaditas bruscas en la cara luego de recibir dos dolorosas patadas en las costillas.

—No me saques al piso estúpido. —Misao refunfuño medio dormida.

—Pues tú no me robes mi lugar. —Sanosuke le hizo espacio—. Seré benévolo soló porque ya mande a Yahiko al piso. —Misao se asomó por encima de su hombro y luego soltó una risita al ver a su amigo en el piso.

—Seguro se levanta torcido.

—Eso les pasa por ladrones.

—Lo que sea. —Misao se ovilló debajo de su brazo, ni siquiera se estaban rozando y de hecho casi al instante Sanosuke se puso a roncar, pero Aoshi no pudo evitar notar que el cuerpo de Sanosuke era grande y Misao parecía una muñeca suave cobijada bajo su presencia. Por alguna razón el resto de la noche no pudo dormir.

…

… **.**

…

 **..**

 **.**

Esa mañana Misao se levantó temprano, se bañó, se colocó ropa bonita, se pintó los labios tan rojos como una manzana madura y le solicitó a Kaoru que le prestara a su hijo, Aoshi la observó sin decir nada, había esperado que una vez que correspondiera los sentimientos de Misao ella fuera más efusiva de lo que ya era, muchas veces se la había imaginado colgada de él y rondando alrededor como una mariposita inquieta, para su desconcierto las cosas seguían tal y como antes de su criptica confesión y empezaba a creer que en realidad Misao no se había enterado de nada.

—Uh… —Ella se paró delante de él, ojos muy verdes y decididos, porque siempre había sido una chica valiente—. Aoshi-sama, ¿quiere venir con nosotros? —Todos lo estaban viendo, Kaoru sonrojada, como si sintiera en carne propia los pormenores de su amiga, Kenshin intentando ser discreto, Sanosuke descarado y hasta insolente y Yahiko con una tos bastante fingida que escondía una sonrisa. Asintió con la cabeza en respuesta sabedor de que las risitas disimuladas eran por él, que en el dojo proteger los sentimientos nunca había sido prioridad.

—Quería llevar a Kenji una última vez al parque antes de que regresáramos a Kyoto. —Misao le sonrió al niño quien puso mala cara en respuesta, tal parecía que la noticia de su partida no le había caído muy bien. Para Aoshi también era la primera vez que oía que regresarían al Aoiya, pero la decisión era de ella.

—Vamos a extrañarlos. —Kaoru habló en plural y aunque lo cierto es que nunca habían llegado a un entendimiento le agradecía el gesto.

—¿Mi-sa-o-chan se va? —Kenji preguntó jalándola de la ropa.

—Sí. —Misao lo alzó y rozó su nariz con la suya—. Pero hoy no. —Aoshi fue consciente del amor y la ternura que desprendía esa escena y aunque no era hombre de sonrisas tuvo un tenue destello de las sonrisas de los demás.

—¿No quieres que te acompañe yo? —Sanosuke sonrió indolente—. A lo mejor te ayudo de nuevo. —Misao lo observó con el ceño ligeramente fruncido y es que nadie era capaz de parar las bromas de Sanosuke.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. —Aoshi habló con voz seca y todos giraron a verlo con tanta sorpresa que casi parecía que le hubiera salido otro brazo.

—¡Jo! —Sanosuke tenía toda la pinta de ir a burlarse, pero Kaoru le metió tal codazo que se dobló en dos preocupándose solamente por meter aire en sus pulmones.

—Estoy seguro que pasaran un agradable día. —Kenshin se puso de pie como para ayudarlos a despedirse antes de que a alguien se le ocurriera abrir la boca de nuevo, Aoshi captó la indirecta y también se levantó, Kenji y Misao lo siguieron obedientes.

—¡Pasen lindo día! —Kaoru los despidió efusivamente sin preocuparse de Sanosuke que seguía intentando recuperarse del golpe recibido.

—¡Adiós! —Misao agitó una mano en el aire, tomó a Kenji con la mano libre y echó a andar. Por varios minutos simplemente caminaron sin decirse nada, Kenji emocionado y saltarín y Misao prestándole más atención de la debida, como si así no fuera a caer presa del nerviosismo, Aoshi decidió respetar su silencio, aún a sabiendas de que no era precisamente una chica callada.

—Aoshi-sama… —Exactamente diez minutos sin hablarle, que en sus estándares era un tiempo record.

—¿Sí?

—Hum… solo me preguntaba… —La joven miró al frente, ojos verdes muy brillantes que no se atrevían a verlo—. Lo que dijo el otro día…

—¿Acerca de qué? —Aoshi la miró de reojo.

—Me preguntaba, tal vez no entendí bien del todo, pero… —Sus mejillas enrojecieron escandalosamente y se vio obligada a cerrar los ojos—. ¿So-somos novios ahora? —Aoshi asintió secamente.

—Es una manera de decirlo.

—Ah. —Misao abrió los ojos avergonzada—. No sabía si estaba malinterpretando sus palabras.

—¿Mi-sao-chan? —Kenji la observó atento, con aquellos ojos azules como el mar.

—No es nada. —Misao agitó una mano para tranquilizar al niño, Kenji la observó atento y luego giró a ver a Aoshi, pareció hacerse una idea de que algo estaba pasando ahí pero no lo considero tan importante y siguió caminando sin preocupaciones.

—Hum… —Misao volvió a la carga y a Aoshi le pareció que nunca la había visto más tímida que en esos momentos—. ¿Esto es una cita?

—Si tú lo deseas. —Después de todo los únicos que consideraban si una salida era una cita o no eran los implicados.

—Lo deseo. —Misao bajó la vista—. Si a usted no le molesta. —Estaba siendo increíblemente considerada y tomando en cuenta lo cabezota que era la mayoría del tiempo resultaba un poco inquietante.

—De acuerdo. —De cualquier manera estaban empezando una relación y lo mejor sería no presionarla, si bien el amor de ella hacía él era patente en cada uno de sus actos él veía altamente difícil la demostración de sus sentimientos que eran bastante tibios en comparación con los de ella.

—¡Parque! —Kenji soltó con un grito de guerra cuando llegaron al sitio indicado y se soltó de la mano de Misao quien lo siguió corriendo casi al instante.

—¡Kenji espera! —En menos de un segundo Aoshi se quedó solo mientras su recién adquirida novia corría detrás del hijo de Himura, no se quejaba, encontraba relajante verlos jugar entre los pétalos de cerezo y perseguirse entre los árboles.

—¡Un, dos, tres por Kenji!

—¡To, tes por Mi-chan! —Aunque era más o menos habitual ver a Kenshin reír la risa de su hijo era completamente diferente, era fresca y libre, más parecida a la risa de Kaoru que a la del ex Battousai.

Aoshi se ocupó de seguirlos a pocos pasos sin molestarse porque lo hubieran excluido por completo, era por todos sabido que no era la clase de hombre que jugara a las escondidas con un niño, él no cantaba canciones ni rodaba por el suelo a modo de cachorro juguetón, eso se lo dejaba a Misao.

—¡Te atrape!

—¡Ah! —El cabello rojo como el fuego se confundía con el cabello negro de ella mientras jugaban a darse besitos por toda la cara y luego echaban a reír. Aoshi se recargó contra el tronco de un árbol como un padre que vigilara a sus hijos, eso hasta que de pronto notó algo extraño, si bien había bastantes personas en el parque —no tan ruidosas como Misao y Kenji— la mayoría estaban sentados bajo un árbol viendo el paisaje, un muchacho, sin embargo, estaba solo junto a un monumento de piedra, aparentemente jugando con una especie de baraja que se pasaba entre los dedos.

—¡Otra vez vamos a jugar a las escondidas! —Misao aleccionó a Kenji con el dedo—. Voy a contar junto a aquel árbol y tú vas a esconderte.

—¡Sí! —Kenji asintió con la cabeza.

—¡Voy! —Misao corrió al árbol que estaba en la misma dirección del muchacho, fue un parpadeo, pero justo cuando ella pasó al lado de él el joven lanzó una de las barajas, Misao la sujetó en el aire y con una fluidez que daba años de práctica la guardó en su manga sin dejar de correr.

—¿Listo Kenji-kun? ¡Uno, dos, tres…! —El muchacho siguió jugando con las cartas de baraja un rato y finalmente se dio la vuelta y se fue, tenía un aire de maleante y Aoshi nunca se hubiera imaginado que era uno de los infiltrados del Oniwabanshu porque ni su modo de caminar ni sus ojos lo delataban. Misao estaba cambiando las artes ninja sin que él lo hubiera notado, la líder que se hacía pasar por una niña inocente jugando en el parque con un bebe engañaba a cualquiera.

—¡Listo o no allá voy! —Misao todavía siguió jugando a las escondidas con Kenji por mucho rato y Aoshi empezó a hacerse a la idea de que realmente le gustaba hacerlo y no estaba fingiendo para una misión en realidad. Pasó cerca de una hora y mientras esperaba recargado en el árbol Aoshi fue consciente de que estaba siendo observado.

Si hubiese sido otra clase de hombre quizás le hubiera causado gracia o tal vez un poco de molestia o fastidio, como era él simplemente giró hacía su perseguidor y lo quedo viendo fijo.

—¿No puedes fingir que no te has dado cuenta? —Detrás de un matorral Sanosuke chasqueó la lengua—. Es lo que hace la gente comúnmente.

—¿Esto es una cita? —Sin la menor vergüenza o consideración por haber estado espiando hasta ese momento Yahiko torció la boca—. No lo parece por ningún lado.

—Lo es si ella quiere que lo sea. —Aoshi volvió la vista al frente con los brazos cruzados, algo le decía que si Misao se enteraba de que estaban siendo espiados iba a enojarse en grande.

—Aoshi, amigo. —La melena roja de Kenshin se alzó cubierta de pasto y Aoshi estuvo genuinamente sorprendido de que se dejara embaucar por esos dos—. ¿No crees que deberías poner algo de tu parte?

—Desconozco todo acerca de una cita convencional. —Aoshi entrecerró ligeramente los ojos—. Pero sé que la experiencia no es algo que los acompañe precisamente.

—¡Ey!, —Kenshin saltó—, yo estoy casado.

—Merito por completo de Kamiya Kaoru. —Aoshi volvió a fijar la vista en Misao y Kenji que parecían muy emocionados observando un saltamontes.

—Estos dos no saben nada. —Yahiko apartó a Sanosuke y a Kenshin de un golpe—. Pero si alguien ha escuchado mujeres toda la vida ese soy yo. —Tenía un punto y era cierto que las chicas solían desahogarse con él desde que era un niño, quizás por considerarlo el hermano menor que no habían tenido.

—¿Entonces genio? —Sanosuke le frotó los nudillos en la cabeza.

—Para empezar deberías involucrarte un poco. —Yahiko arqueó una ceja—. No parece que nada en su relación haya cambiado.

—No veo a Shinomori jugando con Kenji. —Sanosuke se encogió de hombros, Aoshi estaba seguro de que había sido él y solo él quien había convencido a los otros de seguirlos.

—Puede hacer cosas que vayan con él, explicarles cosas difíciles de la naturaleza y eso muy de ninjas. —Yahiko señaló a todos lados, era un buen consejo, aunque Aoshi se sentía un tanto idiota de tener que escuchar consejos de un hombre quince años menor.

—¡Oh, Misao-dono viene para acá! —Al instante los tres desaparecieron entre los matorrales, Aoshi apenas les lanzó una mirada antes de girar la vista nuevamente al frente.

—Aoshi-sama, nos hemos encontrado muchos bichos. —Por tanto jugar con Kenji era evidente que Misao había olvidado su embarazo hacía él y quizás porque él estaba ahí no se encontraba demasiado atenta a su alrededor y no percibió a los tres hombres escondidos a pocos metros.

—¡Bichos! —Kenji adelantó las manos, tenía una hormiga ahí y también un escarabajo, Aoshi se agachó, le sujetó la mano y luego hizo contacto visual con él.

—Es un escarabajo que solo nace en estas regiones, ¿ves esta parte roja de aquí? —El niño asintió con fuerza y Misao se acercó curiosa—. Los de Kyoto suelen tener esa parte negra.

—¡Oh! —Tanto Kenji como Misao parecían muy impresionados y Aoshi supuso que Sanosuke se estaría riendo, pero él era la clase de hombre que escuchaba un buen consejo sin importar quién se lo diera, su orgullo era de otro tipo y casi siempre en el ámbito guerrero, como una persona normal y como pareja de alguien se declaraba bastante incompetente.

—Aoshi-sama, ¿podemos ir hacia aquellos arboles? —Misao señaló al frente—. Hay unos columpios y quiero subir a Kenji.

—De acuerdo. —En cuanto dio su consentimiento Kenji echó a correr, Misao lo siguió trotando y Aoshi caminó varios pasos por detrás, notó tres figuras que se arrastraban entre los arbustos y luego corrían entre los árboles y deseó de todo corazón que ningún policía les prestara atención a tres hombres sospechosos en un parque lleno de niños, seguramente cierta tigresa del kendo les dejaría marcas de lo muy fuerte que los golpearía.

En cuanto llegaron al nuevo sitio Misao subió a Kenji al columpio y empezó a darle vuelo, Aoshi se recargó en un árbol y dentro de nada tres cabezas sobresalieron detrás de él.

—Lo del escarabajo estuvo bien.

—De todas maneras a esta cita le falta profundidad, ¿es que nunca se va a estar quieto tu hijo Kenshin?

—Es un niño, tiene energía.

—¿Qué tal si les compras algo?, a los niños les da sueño después de comer.

—¿Para qué quieren que se duerma mi hijo?

—¿Tú normalmente por qué quieres que se duerma tu hijo?

—¡Oro!, ¡pero estamos en un parque! —Aoshi pasó del resto de sus divagaciones y fue a la tienda a comprar comida, al final compró un onigiri relleno para cada quien y le dio al trio espía el suyo a pesar de que Kenshin como que sintió un poco de culpabilidad.

—Ahora háblales y dales la comida. —Los tres se desaparecieron y a Aoshi le quedo la idea de que serían buenos ninjas —en el remoto caso que alguno se quedara definitivamente sin trabajo.

—Misao, —de cualquier manera si no les daba la comida se iba a enfriar—, vengan a comer. —Los dos llegaron a él sonrojados y sudados por el ejercicio.

—¡Gracias Aoshi-sama! —Los tres se sentaron sobre el pasto bajo la sombra de un cerezo y se pusieron a comer, luego Aoshi les pasó té y luego de unos cuantos minutos fue evidente que una vez más Yahiko había tenido razón, Kenji empezó a frotarse un ojo soñoliento.

—¿Tienes sueño? —Misao le abrió los brazos y Kenji se hizo un ovillo en su regazo—. Qué bonito eres. —Los ojos de la joven se llenaron de ternura y giró a ver a Aoshi con una sonrisa suave en el rostro—. Se parece un montón a Himura.

—¿Quieres un hijo? —No supo por qué lo dijo, simplemente se le escapó y estaba seguro que la presente cuestión no estaba en la lista que Yahiko le hubiera dado para llevar a cabo una cita de calidad.

—¿Un hijo? —Misao se sonrojó tenuemente, pero luego pasó a peinar el cabello rojo de Kenji con los dedos—. Tal vez me gustaría… pero es algo que simplemente no puedo tener ahora. —De cierto modo fue sorprendente saber que ya lo había pensado, que lo había considerado.

—¿Por qué? —Kenji dormía apacible sobre sus piernas.

—Justo ahora soy la Okashira del Oniwabanshu. —Misao suspiró—. Y las misiones a las que me enfrento son cada vez más peligrosas, no solo no podría hacer nada si me llegara a embarazar si no que… —Guardó silencio un momento y luego sonrió cerrando los ojos—. Crecer sin familia es algo muy triste, ¿no es cierto? —Ciertamente ambos eran huérfanos, sin un solo pariente en el mundo que viera por ellos, tal vez por eso se habían aferrado con tanta fuerza al Oniwabanshu, solo que aquella era una situación que Aoshi nunca se había cuestionado.

Las mujeres sí que eran excepcionales, alguien tan joven como Misao se preguntaba si estaría bien de su parte llevar al mundo una nueva vida si a fin de cuentas tal vez no pudiera cuidar de él, Sanosuke en cambio estaría muy contento del procedimiento para que tal hijo naciera —sin ver más allá de eso.

—¿Pero lo deseas?

—Supongo… Tal vez…—. Le lanzó una mirada de reojo y enrojeció. Aoshi cerró los ojos, no amaba a Misao como ella lo amaba, pero ahora se daba cuenta que eso no era importante en realidad, cada quien tenía su particular forma de amar.

Sin que Kenji se despertara se lo quito a Misao y se lo acomodó contra el pecho, recostado en su brazo, él era tan grande y Kenji tan chiquito que cabía perfectamente ahí, Misao lo observó sorprendida.

—No soy cálido ni agradable. —Aoshi miró al frente—. He cometido muchos errores y me resulta difícil expresar mis sentimientos. Pero quisiera protegerte, una vez alguien dijo que para poder cuidarte tenía que estar constantemente a tu lado, pero eso es algo que puedo hacer, que quiero hacer.

—Aoshi-sama… —Lo cierto es que le gustaba ver la sonrisa en su rostro cuando jugaba con Kenji, sus mejillas sonrojadas por el esfuerzo y su cintura pequeña apretada por las cintas de su ropa. Ahora entendía que no es que no la amara lo suficiente y que por eso no pudiera sentir celos o pasión al tenerla cerca, años de entrenamiento habían aplastado esa clase de sentimientos, pero era obvio que su cercanía con Sanosuke le molestaba, su cuerpo y su alma estaban sintiendo por primera vez, aprender a sentir celos, aprender a desearla, aprender a amarla eran cosas que tenía que hacer por su cuenta, despacio, quebrando las barreras que habían taladrado en su mente desde que era niño en su entrenamiento como ninja. Y si bien sus sentimientos eran calmos y no eran consumidos por las prisas eso solo se debía a que su personalidad era y siempre había sido así.

—Podemos avanzar a nuestro ritmo. —Aoshi la observó de reojo—. No hay prisas. —Por un momento Misao se quedó ahí, con la boca ligeramente entreabierta, pero luego —y para su desconcierto— dio media vuelta lo sujetó de los hombros con ambas manos y lo besó, por un momento Aoshi no reaccionó, tenía a Kenji en un brazo y no podía moverse, quizás Misao lo había hecho justamente por eso. Sintió sus labios dulces moverse sobre los suyos y su lengua tímida sin atreverse a inmiscuirse más allá. Esperó que el trío espía no lo estuviera viendo, aunque eso era pedir demasiado, y con la mano libre la sujetó de la nuca para profundizar el beso, aquello, evidentemente, era algo que ella no esperaba y que la sobresalto, pero Aoshi le dio tiempo de acostumbrarse a él, tiempo para que le diera acceso a su boca y tiempo para arrancarle suspiros tenues, tan débiles como los maullidos de un gatito. Cuando finalmente la soltó ella se hizo un ovillo en su pecho y Aoshi le pasó una mano por la cintura sin comentar nada, se preguntó cómo se vería sentado sobre una alfombra de pétalos rosas con un niño abrazado de un lado y una encantadora jovencita abrazada del otro.

Cerró los ojos y luego los abrió y miró al cielo, por encima de su cabeza vio volar un pájaro de grandes alas. Quizás es que le había llegado el momento de avanzar.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

La última noche antes de que Misao y Aoshi se fueran fue especial, por un lado Yahiko, Sanosuke y Kenshin habían estado inusualmente tímidos y a Aoshi le daba la impresión de que cuando lo veían se ponían colorados —quizás es que se habían traumado un poco ante su primer muestra de afecto en público— pero Aoshi era de la idea de que ellos se lo habían buscado por cuenta propia.

Kaoru por otro lado se había vuelto el doble de amable y agradable, lo cual era decir mucho porque usualmente era una joven bastante simpática.

Kenji era, quizás, el que más había sorprendido a todos porque se había pegado a Aoshi como garrapata y entre él y Misao lo seguían con la devoción de los fieles, aquello preocupaba un poco a Kenshin que intuía se avecinaba un berrinche de los buenos cuando sus amigos se fueran, pero al final Kaoru había salvado la situación.

—Escucha Kenji, ¿Qué te parece si duermes hoy con Aoshi-san y Misao-chan y después, cuando ellos se vayan, yo te llevo a visitarlos a Kyoto? —El niño había estado de acuerdo y no iba a ser Aoshi quien destruyera sus infantiles esperanzas aun a pesar de que nunca en la vida había dormido en un futón como la gente común.

Así que esa noche les prestaron un futón matrimonial (Misao se debatía entre la emoción y la vergüenza) y mandaron a Yahiko y a Sanosuke a dormir en otro futón, como siempre las luces se apagaron, hubo un montón de bromas y finalmente se hizo el silencio. Aoshi estaba acostado boca arriba con su yukata de dormir y tan tenso como podía estar alguien acostumbrado a vigilar su alrededor en toda hora y momento. Kenji estaba en medio durmiendo a pierna suelta y finalmente Misao que de tan nerviosa parecía una tabla, Aoshi no sabía si aquel experimento tendría buen o mal resultado, pero trató de no poner más presión de su parte.

—A-Aoshi-sama… —La escuchó susurrar y giró la mirada a ella aunque no podía verla con demasiada claridad—. Kenji ya se durmió así que no tiene que forzarse si no lo desea.

—No. —Aoshi sabía que los niños usualmente sentían cuando la persona a su lado intentaba pararse e irse, Misao se ponía a llorar todo el tiempo cuando era pequeña y él quería dejarla durmiendo sola—. Está bien.

—Hum… —En la oscuridad sus ojos verdes parecían desprender chispas de luz—. De acuerdo.

—Deberías intentar dormir.

—Sí. —Pasó cerca de una hora antes de que Misao finalmente se durmiera y luego Kenji empezó a revolverse, primero le subió encima una pierna, luego un brazo y finalmente se le echó encima como si fuera una almohada, Aoshi se lo acomodó sobre el pecho de tal manera que no se le torciera el cuello y lo observó fijo por unos segundos, hacía años que no cuidaba de un niño pequeño y había olvidado el sentimiento de bienestar que proporcionaban.

En acto reflejo giró a ver a Misao que dormía con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida, la yukata de dormir desacomodada por tanto movimiento dejando ver buena parte de sus muslos y el inicio de sus senos. A Aoshi se le había pasado decirle que aquella no era una prenda apropiada para ir a dormir a casas ajenas.

Extendió un brazo y lo metió por debajo de la cabeza de Misao como cuando era niña, como si recordara lo que debía hacer Misao se rodó en el futón y se pegó a él usando su brazo de almohada y apretujándose contra su cuerpo, cuando era niña Aoshi dejaba que hiciera eso porque hacía frío y aquella criatura nunca de los jamases se dejaba tapar con las cobijas, pero en la presente situación Aoshi fue consciente que solo quería sentir su cuerpo tibio junto al suyo. Con la mano libre le recorrió la espalda y en un acto puramente masculino que nunca se había permitido delineo con delicadeza su trasero, ella tuvo un leve estremecimiento así que simplemente dejo su mano estar sobre su cintura.

Quizás cuando tuviera a su propio hijo conocería la perfección completa, pero por ahora, con el hijo de su mejor amigo en el pecho y la mujer que amaba pegada a su cuerpo, aquel era el momento más precioso de su vida.

 **0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o**

Kaoru pasó cerca de un minuto observándolos, finalmente Kenshin se le unió, mirando de reojo al hombre que, por una vez en la vida, dormía sin preocupaciones abrazando a un niño pelirrojo y una joven de cabello desordenado contra su pecho.

—Se ve muy tierno. —Kaoru suspiró.

—Sí. —Kenshin sonaba un tanto triste—. Pero Kenji nunca quiere dormir así conmigo.

—Es porque tú lo hostigas. —Kaoru vio a su esposo con cara de circunstancias.

—No es cierto. —Kenshin saltó, Kaoru volvió a suspirar.

—Nuestro hijo es bueno uniendo a la gente, ¿ah?

—Nos unió a ti y a mí. —Kenshin le besó una oreja, ella se río—. Aunque espero que no llore mucho cuando se vayan.

—Haciendo énfasis en _mucho,_ ¿barro y tú haces el almuerzo?, no quiero envenenar a la audiencia.

—Kaoru-dono ha mejorado mucho su sazón.

—Sí claro. —Los pasos de la joven mujer se perdieron en el pasillo y luego de un breve instante soltó un grito—. ¡Oigan! —Misao se levantó desorientada frotándose los ojos, Sanosuke se puso una almohada contra la cabeza, Yahiko se empezó a levantar bostezando y Aoshi se puso de pie aun con Kenji en brazos y la breve sensación de que había estado siendo observado.

—¿Ahora qué Busu?

—¡Vengan!, ¡el patio está lleno de pétalos rosas! —Aun medio dormidos todos caminaron hacia la salida, Aoshi observó a Misao que se estiraba para terminar de despertarse y como los pétalos rosas hacían resplandecer su rostro.

Bajó a Kenji al suelo para que pudiera jugar con ella y luego observó como el sol iba iluminando el patio, como haciéndole un guiño por lo que estaba por venir.

Definitivamente era un hermoso día.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **FIN**

 **Notas de Okashira Janet:** Y bien, llegamos al final de esta historia que fue simplemente el nacimiento de los sentimientos de Aoshi —sí que me ha hecho batallar. Me ha gustado mucho trabajar con Kenji y me ha recordado ese tiempo cuando andaba día tras día detrás de un niño, son adorables pero la cosa más cansada que pueda existir.

Agradezco a:

 **Integra Van Hellsing**

 **Gaby L**

 **Serena tsukino Chiba**

 **Pajarito Azul**

 **Blankaoru**

 **MT77**

 **Maytelu**

 **FlorItachiUchiha**

 **Mita89**

 **Hysh**

A todos muchas gracias por leer esta historia, fue diferente porque estaba narrada desde el punto de vista de Aoshi y por Dios que no lo vuelvo a hacer —risas. Un beso.

 _08 de Mayo del 2016 Domingo._


End file.
